Teenagers, Transvestites and The Time Warp
by Blood-Sucker-1428
Summary: COMPLETE! This is the tale of two teenagers, Tom Majors and Joey Hall, and their adventures once they reawaken a long dead Transylvanian royal and are chased by two other Transylvanians? What happens if these three aliens are closer to them then they thin
1. Tom and Joey

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!******

Author's Note:** I like this story so far and I hope you guys do too so I can write more. I have plans for this story! Good plans! Enjoy and please review!**

**Teenagers, Transvestites and The Time Warp: By Blood-Sucker-1428**

Brad, Janet and their long time friends Suzy and Paul waited in the lounge room for their children to come out. It was their kids' ball and they were going together, Brad and Janet's son and Paul and Suzy's daughter. The couples could always tell that their children would end up together, they just seemed perfect. Tom wasn't Brad's son though, he was the child of Janet and the Transvestite alien Dr. Frank N. Furter. Tom knew that Brad wasn't his real dad but he had brought him up so he called him dad and thought of him as his father anyway. Josephine, preferably Joey was adopted and liked to make that clear at times but still called Suzy and Paul her Mum and Dad. She was only sixteen but had been put up a year in school so she, like Tom, was in her final year of high school. Joey's birth certificate said she was European but she didn't seem European, foreign, but not European.

The two teens walked into the lounge room and their parents gasped, they looked positively beautiful. Tom, like Frank, had dark curly hair, hazel eyes and very chiselled features. If he didn't have Janet's nose he would look exactly like his late father. Tonight he wore a classic black tux that complimented his body type and he had combed his hair back as best as he could but even if it was messy he would look just as fantastic, if not better. Joey was a beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair that was usually straight but tonight she wore it in ringlets. She wore very little makeup besides the little eyeliner she used to bring out her dark green eyes and the light shade of lipstick. Joey had a very thin but still very feminine frame that looked lovely in the long red dress she wore tonight but of corse, she had to punk it up with her leather jacket. Together the couple screamed beauty, but not Earth beauty.

"Oh you two look great!" Janet sighed, staring adoringly at baby boy and the little girl from next door. "Don't they look so cute together Suzy?"  
"They're just about the cutest couple I've ever seen." Suzy said in a voice that you would talk to a baby in. Joey rolled her eyes and Tom laughed.  
"Tom you look great," Brad said,  
"Thanks Dad." Tom said in his deep, almost english sounding voice.  
"And Joey, you're just so beautiful."  
"Thanks Mr. Majors." Joey giggled and blushed a little.  
"Now you two have a good time tonight but be home by twelve." Paul stated sternly. Joey rolled her eyes again.  
"Don't worry Mr. Hall, I'll get Joey home on time." Tom said with a slight laugh and put an arm around Joey who tried to shrug him off but it just made Tom pull her closer in.  
"Well, we better get going." Joey said grabbing hold of Tom's hand and dragging him towards his front door. "Bye Mum, Bye Dad, Bye Mr and Mrs Majors." She yelled then slammed the front door after her and Tom left.

The four parents stood, starring at the front door for a good deal of time, wondering how their kids could have grown up so fast. Janet sighed then started to walk to the kitchen.  
"Who want's a cup of coffee?" She asked.  
"That would be lovely Janet." Paul said,  
"Yes, please Janet." Suzy added.  
"I'll come help you." Brad said and followed Janet into the kitchen.

"The kids have grown up so fast, haven't they honey?" Brad said.  
"Mmm." Was all Janet said as she filled up the kettle and turned in on. Brad got four mugs, two pink, one blue and a yellow, out of the cupboard and placed them in front of the kettle.  
"Is something troubling you Janet?" He asked his wife of seventeen years.  
"No it's nothing… it's just… no it's nothing." She said as she got out the coffee and sugar and put it into all the mugs.  
"What is it?" Brad asked. He leaned against the kitchen counter.  
"You know how Tom looks a lot like… well… you know who?"  
"Yeah?" Brad looked down at the floor now. He was uncomfortable about this as a: that night wasn't his proudest moment and b: he always thought of Tom as his son and the thought of him being someone else's bothered him.  
"Well," the kettle started whistling. "Haven't you noticed that Joey looks like two certain people?" She poured the hot water into the mugs. Brad got out the milk and passed it to his wife. "Thank you, darling."  
"No problem." He said, "You mean the…"  
"Yes, yes I do. And she was adopted." Janet poured the milk into the coloured mugs then handed Brad the milk back to put in the fridge, which he did.  
"I'm sure that's just a coincidence." Brad said trying to reassure his wife. "I was adopted, I'm not from outer space." Janet laughed.  
"No, you're right. I'm just being paranoid." She picked up two mugs and started for the lounge room again. "Brad be a dear and get the other two coffees for me."  
"Sure." He said and did what his wife asked him too.

"We're not really going to the prom, are we?" Tom asked his girlfriend anxiously.  
"Of corse not." Joey laughed as she ripped her dress so the hem was high up her thigh and revealed her knee high black boots. In Tom's opinion Joey had legs to die for and she would say the same about his. "We're doing something much more fun!"  
"Like what?" Tom asked and raised an eyebrow and undid his bowtie and a few of his top buttons.  
"It's a surprise!" Joey said smiling at him. He still looked at her suspiciously. "What, don't you trust me?" She asked.  
"I haven't trusted you with "fun" activities since I was five and you convinced me it would be fun to jump out of a tall tree." He stated bluntly. Joey laughed evilly, she seemed to enjoy things like that.  
"It was fun until you hit the ground." She joked.  
"You're too evil to be human." Tom said to her.  
"And you're too cute to be human." She said and kissed him softly, but quickly, on the lips. "Come on Tommy, grab your car and let's blow this joint."  
"Not until you, Josephine, tell me where we are going." Tom said firmly. Joey sighed.  
"Fine," She huffed "you know that old castle grounds?"  
"Yeah?"  
"The band found some mechanical junk and a dead body. They want us to fix it up and then see what it does to the body." Joey and Tom were at the top of all their science classes, they could do almost anything when it came to science and mechanics. They were also in a band, the band didn't have a name yet but they wanted something spacey yet cool at the same time. Joey was the drummer, a mean one at that and Tom was the lead vocalist. They also had Chris, the guitarist and Steph, the bass player. It was a small band but they were a happy little family and they were good players. A small smile played on Tom's lips.  
"Sound's like fun." He said. Joey laughed again.  
"There's the dark side of Tommy I love so much." She joked.  
"I love you too." He said. They kissed again, a little longer this time.  
"Now, come on, get your car, we haven't got all night."

**Author's Note:**** REVIEW!**


	2. Over at the Frankenstien Place

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

**Author's Note:**** Thankyou to my reviewers so****far, it really encourages me to write more and since you asked so politely here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I also put it up quickly coz I'm looking forward to chapter three! Anyway, please review and I shall write more! Sorry if I didn't edit that well too, it's not my forte.  
****  
**The drive to the abandoned castle grounds was a long one and if it wasn't for Joey drumming on the headboard and the whirl of the motor all would be silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable but Tom still felt he had to talk.  
"Joey, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." He said, glancing at her then back at the road. Joey stopped her drumming and looked over to Tom, tucking a bit of hair out of her face. She had put on more make up since they left Tom's parents' house. She had put on red lipstick and some dark eye shadow that suited her down to a T. Joey had also done all she could to get the curls out of her hair, as she liked it dead straight, she had succeeded quite a bit but it still had a little kink or two in it. All Tom had done to alter his appearance was mess up his hair.  
"Mmm?" She said.  
"We always said we would go to the same college, I was thinking that we should go to the one just outside of town so we can stay with the band." Tom said. Joey just sighed and looked out the window.  
"Nah sorry Tom, change of plans." She said.  
"What?! We've been planning to go to the same college since fifth grade and the band always said we would stick together, you know Steph isn't going to college." Tom was kind of annoyed, he was use to Joey changing her mind on small things but she had always been true to her big promises why would she just change her mind?  
"I know but I can't stay in Denton, I don't belong here." She said, slowly looking back at him.  
"Of corse you do, you-" Tom started but got interrupted by Joey.  
"No, I don't," She said firmly, looking at him again. "And either do you, you know that. We're different from Denton people. I can't stand it here, I need to break off and find where I do belong, somewhere where I can live the way I want to. You know what I mean?" Tom looked at her for a quick second and nodded. He felt the same way sometimes. He didn't belong in Denton either, there was so many things he always wanted to do but didn't feel comfortable in Denton. Sometimes he wanted to break out and be who he wanted to be but he couldn't, his family were all here, in the small town of Denton. Joey was important to him though, she was the one person who understood him, even just a little and he was the only person to even slightly understand her with her unusual quirks.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said, "And Joey, where ever you go, I'll follow, okay?" Joey got a genuine sweet smile on her beautiful face, which was hard to get from her.  
"Okay," She said, "No matter what happens we'll stick together." Tom nodded and it went into that comfortable silence again. The rest of the car ride was silent, well almost, until they reached the castle grounds.

They stopped the car on the side of the road in front of the castle grounds as it would be hard to drive a car up there. Tom and Joey started walking up when they reached a gate with a sign that read _**Enter at your own Risk**_. Joey stopped in front of it and Tom continued.  
"Dude, look at this sign, it's awesome." Joey said, "I'm taking it home and putting it on my door." She said and ripped it off the gate. Tom laughed and shook his head.  
"Come on Joey, we haven't got all night." He said, half making fun of her. Joey rolled her eyes and ran to catch up to him, hugging the sign.

As they walked up neither of them spoke again, all that could be heard were frogs in the over groan gardens croaking and a few crickets too.  
"You know, this place feels like it requires? Singing." Tom said. Joey cracked a smile and said.  
"Well then let's sing." And so she did, loudly too. "There's a light," She yelled, rather than sang. "Over at the Frankenstein place!" Tom started laughing,  
"Where did you get that song from?" Tom asked, still laughing.  
"I don't know, just kind of made it up on the spot." She said and shrugged, "Now sing with me! There's a Light! Where Tom?" He laughed again.  
"Burning in the fireplace." He said.  
"'At a boy now all together!" and they sang together as they reached their band members. "There's a light, light, in the darkness of everybody's life." As they finished they both cracked up laughing. Steph raised an eyebrow to Chris, who just shrugged. They both ran over to Tom and Joey.

"Man, we could here you both the whole time you were singing." Chris said. Joey and Tom grinned at each other.  
"Now, lets see why you dragged Joey and I all the way up here." Tom said.  
"Hey, I don't care anymore, I've got my cool sign." Joey state and held it out for the other two to see. They laughed and Chris gave her a thumbs up, indicating that he thought it was cool.  
"It's over here Tom." Steph said and gestured for him and Joey to follow her and Chris.

The first thing they saw when they reached the destination was a red tank, a partial wall full of controls and another red thing that resembled a cocktail shaker on the ground.  
"Dude." Was all Joey could say.  
"What do you guys think, think you can fix it up to get it working?" Chris asked, putting an arm around Joey and one around Tom.  
"I don't know, looks pretty complex. What do you think Jo?" Tom said, still surveying the machinery.  
"I agree, it seems difficult but I think we can do it." She said and looked over to Tom, they smiled at each other and Tom nodded.  
"That's the spirit!" Steph said cheerfully.  
"I'll go get some tools out of the trunk of my care," Chris said as he started to walk away, down the path Joey and Tom came from. "Stephy, show them the body."

Steph gestured for the other two to follow her over some of the rubble to the body. The body was not what Tom and Joey were expecting. First thing is they couldn't tell how long it had been dead for, as it was well preserved to say the least but that's not what was shocking. It was a man in a red tattered corset and fishnets with makeup, a boss tattoo and a face that looked almost identical to Tom's, except with a lot of make-up.  
"Wow," Joey said, looking at the body then at Tom. "It's like a gay, dead and therefore not as hot version of you!"  
"That's what I thought!" Steph exclaimed. Tom just nodded quietly, it did look spookily a lot like him.  
"At least now we know I would look good in a corset and heels." He whispered. Joey laughed and said.  
"Tell ya what, next time we go out you can wear my heels and I'll buy you a corset for Christmas." Joey joked, Tom scoffed and Steph went into hysterics and fell to the ground. Truth is Tom wouldn't mind that, he would gladly walk around in heels and he was pretty sure Joey knew that. "Steph, dude, it wasn't that funny." Joey said starring at her friend laughing on the ground with a raised eyebrow. Tom was now doing the same thing.

Just as Steph got off the ground and wiped a tear from her eye did Chris get back carrying a large toolbox.  
"Here you go you science geeks." He yelled to the from across the piles of rubble, "Let's get started."   
"Coming Chris." Steph yelled. Steph and Tom made their way through the rubble back to the machinery but Joey stopped to drag the body with her to save the effort of going back to get it later.


	3. There's one at every Reunion

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for the reviews guys, Im glad you like reading this 'cause I love writing it. This chapter's a doozy! You'll love it. Please read and review and I shall write more.**

If you were there that night seventeen years ago this would almost be dejavu. They had fixed the machine and it was looking good besides the rust and missing paint, the only real difference between it then and now was the thing with the colours on it was place on the side of the tank but so the colours could still fall into the tank. It was starting to rain and there was lightning behind them. Tom was standing behind the tank with Steph and Chris on either side of him and Joey was at the controls. Inside the tank was the body of the transvestite.  
"Throw open the switches on the oscillator thing." Tom yelled at Joey, who pushed down two leavers then looked over to Tom, leaning on the lowered leavers. "And step up the reactor power input three more-"  
"Wait!" Joey yelled out. "which ones the RPI again?" She called out to Tom who rolled his eyes. Joey was the one who fiddled with the controls to get them working, she should know better than him.  
"The circle one that's cut like a pizza!" He said back.  
"Oh," She said and looked at the RPI, "Carry on then Tommy."  
"Step it up three more points" and she did. The lightning seemed to get stronger now and the rain heavier. Tom went to fiddle with the colours but stopped.  
"Hurry up Tom you ass, we're getting soaked here." Chris said, rubbing his arms to keep warm.  
"I know, but I don't know what colours to do." Tom said.  
"Just do it in order of the rainbow." Steph called out.  
"What order does a rainbow go in?" He asked and turned around to face them. Joey rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath before calling out the colours.  
"Red." Tom turned on the Red tap and a red liquid came out of it, pouring onto the dead body inside the tank. "Orange." The orange tap. "Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo, no indigo! Okay now violet. Now turn them off." And so Tom did quickly. He, Chris and Steph watched as the liquid soaked into the body astonished at how it did so. All of a sudden a flash of light and the weather was fine. Joey turned off the controls quickly then slowly and suspiciously walked over to the tank.

They watched the tank for minutes as nothing happened and they were all disappointed and about to leave when the body suddenly jerked up. Steph squealed and even though Joey didn't jump or anything her hand quickly found Tom's and gave it a squeeze. Tom and Chris just jumped a little. The body, or man now, started choking for air and slowly tried to regain his senses.  
"Wow!" Joey exclaimed, "It brought him back to life! This machine holds the secret to life itself and we fixed it." She said and gave Tom a hug, excited with what they did.  
"I know. How awesome is that?" Tom said.  
"Totally." Chris and Steph said in unison. The man had gained his senses back and reviewed his surroundings then stopped and stared at the children.  
"You know what," Joey said in a hushed voice, not taking her eyes off this newly revived man. "Now that he's alive I changed my mind. He's the hotter version of you." She joked. Tom went to say something but didn't get a chance as the man said in the most charming voice you've ever heard.  
"Why thankyou sweetheart," and winked at her, "You're not to bad looking either if I do say so myself." Joey flicked her hair back in a flirty manner, which made Tom raise an eyebrow at her. "If you don't mind me asking, have we met before? I have a strange feeling that I know you from somewhere." Joey smiled and shook her head.  
"No, I'm Joey."  
"That's a pretty name." He said and winked at her again.  
"This is Steph."  
"Hello Stephanie." Steph giggled.  
"Chris."  
"How do you do?"  
"Great, 'cept I'm freezing my ass off." Chris said and glared at Tom.  
"And this hunk of a man is Tom."  
"Tom, nice to meet you."  
"Pleasure's all mine, I'm sure." Tom said.  
"I'm sure it is." The man said and examined his nails.  
"And you are?" Joey and Tom said in unison.  
"Oh how rude of me. I am Doctor Frank N. Furter." Then, almost as if one cue, there was a large bang. Everyone turned around, Frank also got out of the tank, to see a large spaceship was just behind them. The door flew open and people got out. One was tall, really thin and his long, straight blonde hair was both balding and greying, he had piercing blue eyes. In his hand he held some kind of three-pronged gun. The female next to him was shorter than he was. She had red curly hair that went just part her shoulders, a very nice body, quite a fair bit of make-up on and beautiful green eyes. He looked around late 40's, she early 40's but who knows.

The man stepped onto the rubble and the girl soon followed. Frank seemed to take a step back as they stepped forward, he had a look of terror on his face.  
"Which one of you is Tom?" The man said in a very unique voice, gesturing to the group with his gun thing. He seemed very menacing. Tom stepped in front of everyone to protect them, particularly Joey.  
"I'm Tom." He said. The man and woman looked at each other and smiled.  
"Aahh, yes." The man said, taking another step forward, the girl took a step forward and said.  
"You vould be, vouldn't you." Tom looked confused. He wanted to step back but he didn't want to let these aliens near his friends, his girlfriend and this Frank guy, who incidentally was slowly walking away.  
"Is that Frank N. Furter?" Frank froze in fear. He slowly turned around and smiled sheepishly.  
"Hello Riff Raff," Frank said putting on some happiness but his nervousness was coming through "You look…. Older. Your sister, Magenta, on the other hand still looks wonderful." Magenta couldn't help but smile a little, Riff did nothing.  
"Now that you're alive again, Frank, we don't need the child. You're coming back to Transsexual with us, the queen is sick, we need an heir." He spoke. Frank gulped, it seemed that he didn't want to rule this Transsexual place. The kids just looked shocked and confused. Chris and Steph were shocked that this Transvestite was the Prince of somewhere. Joey and Tom, on the other hand, were shocked and confused over why they originally wanted Tom. "Though we will take the child too."

Chris, like the others, knew they shouldn't let these aliens get Frank or Tom. He picked up a big bolder of rubble and threw it at them. Before he knew it was coming, it hit Riff Raff right in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. Riff cursed loudly and Magenta bent down to help him to his feet.  
"RUN!!!" Chris yelled and everyone did exactly what they were told. They all bolted like their lives depended on it. At the look of that gun, their lives probably did depend on it. Joey didn't get far before she fell face first over a big rock. She, like Riff, cursed and started to get up but slowed to a halt when she heard foot steps behind her.  
"You, girl." The voice came from behind her, she could just see the gun being pointed at her at the side of her vision. "Get up, turn around slowly, then come to us." She slowly started getting up when she heard Magenta say in a frustrated voice,  
"Hurry up girl, ve haven't got all night!" Joey rolled her eyes and got up quickly. She turned around and faced the brother and sister. As soon as she faced them Magenta gasped and put her hands over her mouth. All the colour and any emotion in Riff Raff's face drained. "Oh, Riff Raff!" Magenta sobbed. Riff Raff slowly lowered the laser gun thing and both of them looked Joey over from head to toe for a moment. Joey just looked at them with a weird look. What was going on? They were going to kill and now they were off guard and shocked to see her.  
"Leave." Riff Raff whispered, looking down at the ground. Joey stayed put. Riff Raff looked up again. "What are you doing?" He said, "LEAVE! DO YOU WANT TO DIE? RUN!" He yelled, his voice had a quiver to it and though he was threatening her he did not hold up the gun. Joey knew for some reason that they wouldn't hurt her but she ran anyway. As she ran off she looked over her shoulder and saw that Riff Raff was now hugging Magenta who had he face buried in his chest. What was going on? Who were these people? Why didn't they want to hurt her? Why did they want Frank N. Furter… and Tom? What the hell and where the hell is this Transsexual place? And more importantly, what the hell did they just get themselves into? She had a feeling that Dr. Frank N. Furter could answer most of these questions.

When Joey reached the car Steph, Chris and Tom ran up to her and hugged her. Frank stayed leaning on Tom's car.  
"What happened, are you okay?" Tom asked frantically.  
"I'm fine. They let me go." Joey whispered. "They were going to kill me but then they just let me go. Why would they do that?" She asked but knowing no one could answer.  
"Maybe they had the hots for you." Frank said, examining his nails again. Everyone turned to him and gave him a funny look. He looked up at them then back down to his nails. "I'm just saying sweetheart, that they're brother and sister and they've been going out since Riff Raff was in his early twenties or something like that, maybe younger. It wouldn't surprise me if the sickos had a thing for a child." Everyone ignored Frank and turned back to Joey.  
"What are we going to do now?" Steph said.  
"Nothing," Tom spoke, "We're just all going to go home and we'll meet up to talk tomorrow morning."  
"What are we going to do with the Tranny over there?" Everyone glanced over to him again. Frank looked up, followed his arms and smiled, he seemed interested in this part of the conversation.  
"I'll take him home." Joey said, "I'll put him in the spare bedroom, my um... parents will never know he was there and I'll take him to breakfast at Tom's tomorrow claiming he's a friend from out of town and you two come over later."  
"Sound's like a plan." Tom said, the other two nodded in agreement.  
"So let's split then," Chris said to Steph and they started to walk off. "Cya tomorrow lovebirds." He said to Tom and Joey. Steph waved and the two waved back.  
"On the ride over to my house." Joey said, walking over to Frank and the car. "You've got some explaining to do."  
"Honey, I'm all yours."


	4. A little bit of Q and A

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)! Joey, Tom, Steph, Chris and a few others are mine but that's it, everything else are the creations of the wonderful Ritz. **

**Author's Note:**** Thankyou for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews! The updates are going to slow down a bit now due to school things but as I love this story I shall try to update once a week and don't worry coz the holidays are in a few weeks too. Enjoy the chapter!**

The rain seemed to start again while they were driving home. The weather was peculiar tonight, which suited the night itself perfectly. Joey was in the front with Tom, who was driving, and Frank was in the back, lying across all the seats.  
"First things first," Joey said, "Who are you and where are you and those two weirdo's from?"  
"I am Doctor Frank N. Furter, like I said but I left out the fact that I was the prince of a planet called Transsexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania and those two used to be my servants while I was on a mission here." Frank said in a monotone as if it was no big deal.  
"I told you aliens exist!" Joey yelled and pointed at Tom. Tom just ignored Joey.  
"Wait, _use_ to be your servants, what happened?" Tom asked, looking at Frank through his review mirror. The guy really did look a lot like him. Frank fidgeted a little and sighed.  
"Riff Raff killed me and they went home."  
"He killed you?" Joey yelled again.  
"Joey stop yelling, you're too excited." Tom said, "And you can't tell me that you're surprised that he killed Frank, can I call you Frank?"  
"Yes."  
"Cool." Joey gave Tom a glare before asking Frank another question.  
"What did they kill you with?" Joey asked.  
"That exact laser he had today." Frank said. Joey and Tom exchanged worried looks.  
"Why would they kill their prince?" Tom asked.  
"Well that's a long story and you'll just want me to repeat it to your two friends tomorrow so we'll save that for then."  
"Okay, just one or two more questions." Joey said, "Like why did they want you today?"  
"And why did they want me?" Tom added. Frank sighed again.  
"Well they said that Mummy is-" Tom and Joey were trying to stiffen laughter at the way he called his mother "Mummy" "Do you two want to hear my answer?"  
"Yeah…" They said together.  
"Then shut up and listen."  
"Sorry." Again in unison but with a sad tone.  
"Okay then, as I was saying Riff Raff said Mummy was ill so they needed the heir. I don't know why they wanted little Tommy boy though."  
"Well, why didn't you want to go back then? You'll be ruling a planet, do you realise how much power you'll have?" Joey said, her mouth twitched slightly as she imagine how much power you'd have being a king or queen of a whole planet.  
"I don't wasn't to be king." Frank said. Joey looked absolutely disgusted so Tom spoke before she could say anything.  
"Why?" He said.  
"I prefer being the fun loving prince." Frank said, "I still have power being prince and I get any man or woman I want. Being king comes with too much responsibility and I won't have time to do whatever I feel like." Tom nodded, he understood and Joey shrugged showing that she kind of understood.  
"How long had you been dead for?" Joey asked.  
"Judging by how Riff Raff and Magenta looks, somewhere between ten and twenty years."  
"Wow." Joey and Tom said in unison.  
"I know." Frank said and nodded. "Now, is that all your questions?" He asked.  
"For now." Joey answered.

Soon after they reached Joey's house, all the lights were out.  
"What's the time?" She asked. Tom looked at the time on the dashboard.  
"Ten past twelve."  
"Okay, I should be safe, Im not that late." She leaned over and kissed Tom on the lips. "Cya tomorrow."  
"Cya at eight. Oh and Joey, you forgot this." He held up the sign she took from the castle.  
"Ooh, thanks!" She said and took it. Frank raised an eyebrow.  
"You stole my sign?" Frank said.  
"It's mine now!" Joey said and held it closer to her protectively. Tom couldn't help but laugh.

Joey and Frank got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Joey got the spare key out from under the doormat.  
"Now we're gonna have to be very quiet." Joey whispered. "My mum and dad can't know I brought a transvestite alien prince doctor thing home." Frank laughed.  
"Yeah, you don't want them to get the wrong idea." He said.  
"You wish." Joey scoffed.  
"So do you."  
"Yeah, I kind of do." She whispered and opened the front door. She stepped aside to let Frank in first then she followed him in. She closed the door very quietly behind her.

Joey's house was very prim and proper, the exact opposite of what Frank would expect from Joey. Everything was yellow, pink and pale blue and was very cutesy. Joey scowled as she looked around  
"How…. Quaint." Frank said, looking just as disgusted as Joey.  
"To say the least." Joey said and rolled her eyes. "This way." She whispered and gestured for Frank to follow her up the stairs.

She led him to the spare room, which was decorated like all the other rooms. The room was yellow with a white border in the middle of the wall. There was a double bed in the middle of the room and two bedside tables, one with a lamp on it and the other a sheep ordainment.  
"This is where you will be staying tonight." Joey whispered.  
"Is your whole house decorated like this?" Frank asked quietly. He walked over and picked up the little sheep ordainment and examined it, it was way too cutesy.  
"No," Joey said, still in a hushed voice, "My rooms dark blue and instead of a whole bunch of ordainments I have candles, books and manuscript paper everywhere."  
"You seem like the opposite of your parents with taste."  
"That's probably because they're not my parents. I was adopted."  
"Oh." Frank said, he put the sheep down.  
"Yeah… Well… I'll come get you tomorrow morning. Do not leave this room, under any circumstances." Joey commanded. Frank pouted, he looked very cute.  
"Aw, not even to come have some fun with you?" He asked with a disappointed tone. Joey laughed.  
"No, particularly not for that." She said, "I'll bring you some clothes in the morning… and I guess you'll want make up too." Frank smiled and nodded. "Good night Frank."  
"Goodnight sweetheart." Frank said. Joey smiled sweetly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Joey liked Frank, he joined the small group of people who understood her. Chris and Steph liked her but they didn't get her. Only Frank and Tom really seemed to get her. Maybe Joey and Tom were Transylvanians…. Nah…. But one can dream, can't they?


	5. A Not So Normal Morning at the Hall’s

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

**Author's Note:**** I found time to update! YAY! I hope you like this chapter guys! It's my longest chapter in any of my stories! Have fun and please review!**

BUZZZZZZ Joey's alarm went off at 6:30 that morning. She lazily turned the alarm off and rolled over onto her stomach, preparing to get up, this was way too early for her. Normally when going to Tom's for breakfast, it started off once a month but now it was more like every Saturday, she would wake up at about 7:45, quickly get changed into what Denton would call decent clothes, throw on the tiniest bit of makeup to please her mum, dad, Brad and Janet and walk to Tom's, making it there by eight but today was different. This morning Joey wanted to have a shower as she had dirt on her from falling over and due to meeting Frank in his makeup and corset she had decided to dress the way she wanted to in front of her parents and the Majors, she also had to give Frank some clothes and some makeup then wait for him before leaving.

She slowly got out of bed and sat at the side of it before getting up. She did not open her blinds in the morning like some people do, she hated the sun just like Tom, she merely opened it from sunset to when she went to bed as she loved sunsets and liked looking at the stars and wondering what was out there. She smiled to herself now as she looked at her blinds, she now knew there was definitely something out there, something better then boring old Denton.

Joey lugged herself to the bathroom down the hall and had a long, cold shower. She always had cold showers in the morning to wake herself up but at the night she found it necessary to have warm ones. She didn't know why, just out of habit really. After he shower she wrapped herself in a towel, walked over to her room and opened what she called the forbidden part of her closet up."What to wear…?" She mumbled to no one. So many clothes in this section, only a few ever worn and only ever in front of Tom, Steph and Chris. Her eyes scanned every piece of clothing carefully trying to decide what would look good with what. She chose and got changed. Joey had chosen a low cut red blouse with a black mini skirt and black jacket. She also wore fishnets and the boots she wore last night. It felt good to dress the way she wanted, even if some people would call some of her clothes sluty. She was not a slut, oh no, nothing of the sort, she was a virgin and Tom was her only boyfriend, she had been with him since she was fourteen, she just felt that this was her style, this is how she was suppose to dress. She was pleased with what she chose and nodded approvingly as she looked at in the mirror. There was one thing missing though. Hair and makeup.

Joey took her vast collection of makeup and her hairbrush and drier into the bathroom. Joey's hair was very manageable, after not long at all it was dry, knot free and in it's usual straight form. For a second Joey wondered which one of her unknown parent's hair she had inherited but quickly shoved the thought to the back of her head. She didn't like to dwell too long on thoughts of her actual parents as she figured she'd never know them and they probably didn't care what happened to her. Joey applied the same makeup as last night, eyeliner, red lipstick and dark eye shadow. Joey was very pleased with her appearance today and set off for her next task.

Making sure not to creak the door Joey slowly sneaked into her parents' bedroom and as quietly as possible in those boots snuck over to their closet. She slowly opened her father's side of the closet and cringed when it squeaked. She stood still for a moment and continued looking, thinking that she had not woken anyone but found herself cringing again when she heard.  
"Joey, is that you?"  
"Yes mum." She said and continued trying to find something that would fit and slightly suit Frank though she doubted he'd look as good in anything but a corset.  
"What are you doing in your father's clothes?"  
"Getting some out." She said bluntly.  
"Why?" He mother loved quizzing her and it drove her insane sometimes.  
"Because I need some." Again bluntly.  
"Why?" a quick small gasp from her mother, "Did Tom stay over last night. If he did I'm ringing his mother str-" Joey quickly interrupted her Mum's angry rant.  
"No Mum! Tom did not stay over! He went home." Joey said, disgusted. She was shocked that her mum jumped to such a conclusion. Another gasp from her mum.  
"There's someone else too isn't there? You're not being faithful to your boyfriend, are you?"  
"No, there is not someone else!" Joey yelled but got shushed by her mum because her dad was still asleep. "I would never do a thing like that!" She hissed in a whisper. Joey pulled out a black shirt that looked like it might fit and suit Frank so she laid it on her arm and looked through the pants. "A friend who's in a sticky situation needs to borrow some clothes, that's all."  
"Speaking of clothes," _Here it comes_, Joey thought and rolled her eyes. "Where's yours?"  
"I'm wearing them." Back to the bluntness.  
"You're kidding, at least put some pants on."  
"No, I like what I'm wearing." Joey said and pulled out some jeans that go nice enough with the shirt. She turned around to leave when her mum spoke again.  
"And how much makeup are you wearing?" Her mum said, sounding disgusted and a bit mad. "For goodness sake, Josephine, you look like a whore." Joey felt something snap inside her then.  
"I look like a whore?" she asked her mum, laughing a little. "I'd hate to see what you thought of the people I met last night! There were these two people, a guy and a girl, must have been in their forties that were wearing gold shirt like things with fishnets and boots, their underwear were clearly visible. Oh and another guy, he was wearing a corset, fishnets, heals, underwear and nothing else with five or more times the makeup as me." She said angrily. "I think I'm going to stay at Tom tonight, to help our new friend. The one in the corset." She said and stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way out. Her father did not wake up, merely shifted.

Joey grabbed her makeup, went into the bedroom, dumped everything on the bed and practically yelled.  
"Oi Tranny, it's time to get up!" Frank, who was asleep facedown groaned first then got up on his elbows and smiled weakly at Joey. "Good morning Sweetheart," Seemed to be something of a nickname now, sweetheart. "You look stunning this morning." Joey smiled. See, why couldn't her mother think that?  
"Good morning Doctor, thanks. Now, hurry up and get ready." She said, gesturing to the clothes and makeup on the bed. "I forgot to get shoes so you'll have to wear your heels."  
"That's fine by me." Frank said.  
"I thought it would be." Joey said, walking back to the door.  
"Wait, Joey, you're not staying in here?" Frank said in that flirtatious tone Joey was already starting to get sick of hearing.  
"Not today, not ever. I'll meet you down stairs." She said and shut the door.

Frank came down not too long after Joey had sat down, even though he had a whole face of makeup on. Experience must have made him a master at putting makeup on. Joey had been right about the clothes, they suited him enough but he looked better in that corset.  
"So what do you think?" Frank said and walked down the stairs like a queen, like his mum in that case.

"Very nice." Joey said. She looked at the clock on the wall, 7:50. She gestured with her hand for Frank to follow her towards the front and he did. "We have to walk so if we leave now we'll make it to Tom's on time." Joey said as her and Frank walked out the door.

The walk was an awkward one with various Dentoners staring at Frank and Joey. It being a small town, Joey knew lots of the people staring at them so she waved occasionally, just to see what they'd do. Most of them just forced a smile back. Frank noted that the town hadn't changed a bit from the last time he walked these streets, Denton, the home of happiness, seemed to be stuck in a Time Warp. Frank decided to break the awkward silence with asking Joey something about something she told him last night.  
"So you're adopted." He said. She nodded. "I guess that means Joey isn't your birth name."  
"Well it is and it isn't." Joey said.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. Apparently my birthparents called me Joey, just plain Joey. My parents, or Denton parents, called me Michelle but apparently I was so fond of the name Joey that I wouldn't respond to anything but that so my mum had to change my name back, but she changed it to Josephine, claiming Joey is no name for a lady. A good nickname but not name."  
"You know Joey's a kind of popular girls name on Transsexual." Frank felt like adding, "But I also knew a body builder called Michelle so there you go." He said and shrugged, Joey laughed a little. "So what are Tom's parents like?" Frank asked, that tone back into his charming voice. "Any fun?"  
"They're both straight and faithful, you won't get any "fun" out of them." Joey said, smiling.  
"Oh, Denton was never any fun!" Frank said and pouted which made Joey laugh again.

They reached Tom's house just as his clock reached 8:01. Tom opened the Major's front door. Tom had apparently also decided to reform his usual Denton daywear. He was wearing a blue button up shirt, not buttoned all the way with the tightest black pants Joey had ever seen.  
"Hello beautiful" he said, giving Joey a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look amazing." He said, looking her up and down. Joey blushed a little.  
"Well dall, you don't look too bad yourself." Joey said.  
"You're both to die for." Frank added sarcastically and rolling his eyes.  
"Aww Frank, you look nice too." Tom said to the Transvestite. Frank smiled approvingly.  
"Thankyou Tom, my dear." Tom then stepped aside to let in his girlfriend and Frank N. Furter.  
"MUM! DAD!" Tom called out, "JOEY'S HERE AND SHE BROUGHT OUR…. FRIEND!"  
"Oh that's good dear, bring them into the kitchen so your father and I can meet your new friend." His mother called out.  
"OKAY!" Tom said, he started walking towards the kitchen and said to Joey, "I asked Mum if Chris and Steph could come earlier so we can talk about… you know what… but I didn't tell her that. So they're coming at nine and we're delaying breakfast 'till then"  
"Okay, cool." She answered.

Tom opened the door and the three of them walked in. Brad and Janet turned around with a smile but as soon as they saw their son's "friend" they gasped and their smiles dropped. A small smiled now played on Frank N. Furter's lips.  
"Frank!" Brad and Janet said in unison.  
"Well Brad and Janet, it is soo nice to see you both again."


	6. Another Reunion! How many must there be?

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

**Author's Note:**** I must apologize now for this chapter being shorter and probably the more grammar mistakes as I have a small case of writers block but I wanted to get another chapter up so here we go. Please R & R, get me over my writers block by good reviews and you will be rewarded with a great chapter next week. Yes I'm bribing you, I can do that! XD. Enjoy.**

Everyone in that kitchen looked at one another with shocked looks on their faces, everyone except the smug looking Frank N. Furter.  
"Wait, what?!" Tom yelled, placing his face in his hand. "You guys know each other?" Frank's smile grew and Brad and Janet exchanged nervous looks, Brad nodded.  
"Tom," Janet said softly, "Frank's your real father." Tom looked up to his parents, even more shocked then before and then turned slowly to face Frank, the look on his face not changing.  
"Oh, I thought he looked familiar." Frank said, looking Tom up and down with a smile still playing on his lips.  
"Well that explains why those two were after you! I can't believe it! You're half Transylvanian! That is just… wow." Joey said, still looking in utter shock, a thousand thoughts running through he mind a minute. Two thoughts kept coming back amongst the others. One was how cool it was that Tom was a prince to another planet in another galaxy and the second was envy at the fact he was a prince of another planet. She was just a boring old earthling who just plain didn't fit in with the rest of the world. Hey, at least her boyfriend was interesting, so was his real father. "Why aren't you surprised you have a kid?" Joey asked facing Frank. Frank shrugged.  
"I get around a lot," He said, "It was bound to happen somewhere along the way. I also had my suspicions, he's too good-looking to be a complete Earthling."  
"Oh." Joey said, looking at Tom now, looking him up and down like Frank had done just a second ago.  
"EW!" Tom suddenly yelled and faced his Mum and the man he considered his Dad again. "MUM! YOU SLEPT WITH FRANK!!!" He yelled in disgust.  
"Well… so did I." Brad added in an ashamed voice.  
"DAD!" Tom yelled again. Joey couldn't believe her ears. This was way too much. Tom's parents, not including the Doctor, were very straight and narrow. Now it turns out that they've both slept with a Transvestite! That did not seem like them. "How?" Tom asked, "I mean, how did it happen?"  
"We'll tell you," Janet said, "If you tell us what Joey meant by 'those two' were after you."

And so they went through telling both stories, sitting at the kitchen table. Brad, Janet and Frank's story was interrupted by comments from the kids about certain bits. Joey, Tom and Frank's were interrupted by Brad and Janet gasping occasionally.  
"So Tom, Riff Raff and Magenta are after you and Frank because you two are the heirs to the thrown but Frank doesn't want to go and you don't want to go to a strange planet?" Brad said, recalling what he just heard. Tom and Frank nodded in unison, it was like seeing double.  
"And Joey, they caught you but let you go for no reason." Janet said.  
"Yeah." Joey said.  
"See, what did I tell you? I think I'm right about her." Janet whispered in Brad's ear. Brad shrugged, showing he kind of agreed but she could still be wrong.  
"Looks like we're in a right proper mess here." Brad said, placing both hands on the kitchen table.  
"Mum, Dad you two aren't, you guys can stay out of this." Tom said, "This is between Steph, Chris, Joey… Frank, I'm just going to call him Frank, and I. You two don't have to get mixed up in this." Tom said, his parent's best interest at heart.  
"He's right. We're in a mess, you two are fine. Let us deal with it." Joey added just as sincerely as Tom. She liked Brad and Janet, they were nice.  
"No, we got ourselves into this mess the day we went into that castle and now we're going to help get all of us out of it." Brad said.  
"Thanks Dad." Tom said and smiled.  
"Yes, Brad and Janet you are both very noble." Frank said. Janet couldn't help but smile at Frank, he still had some charm over her. Brad looked at her and Janet looked away, pulling the smile off her face.

Just then Steph and Chris came in and everyone looked at them.  
"Hey, the door was unlocked so we just let ourselves in." Chris said, "What did we miss?"  
"Well," Joey said, preparing to explain it all quickly. "It turns out Brad and Janet slept with Frank the night Riff Raff and Magenta killed him, Tom is actually Frank's son, they are both heirs to the Transsexual, a planet's throne and neither one of them wants to go so we've all got to stop the two weirdos getting to them. Oh and we still don't know why they just let me go." Chris and Steph stared at each other for a second, everyone else still staring at them.  
"Wow," Steph said, "That's a lot."  
"Yeah." Joey whispered.  
"Oh," Tom butted in, "And my Mum slept with Frank's creation that couldn't speak or talk properly." Tom could kind of understand sleeping with Frank but with his dumb creation? Tom didn't know his mum even liked men with muscles. She must have been a slut back in the day.  
"Tom!" Janet whined at him, giving him one of those warning looks that all mothers are oh so good at.  
"But it's true!" Tom stated and rolled his eyes. Frank groaned,  
"Don't remind me." He said, obviously not liking the thought.  
"You know what?" Brad said, standing up from the table, "I say we have breakfast and then we will discuss this properly after we eat. I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." Everyone nodded in agreement at almost the exact same time, almost rehearsed.

Just as Brad and Janet continued to cook breakfast was there a big knock at the door.  
"Who could that be?" Brad asked, not taking an eye off the frying pan with bacon in it. The kids and Frank exchanged a worried look. They knew it could be anyone but that's what worried them it could be _anyone_.  
"I'll go get it." Janet said, walking out of the room to the front door. There was a gasp then Janet came running back into the room.  
"Brad!" She hissed, being quiet for some reason. "There's two strange people at the door wearing suits and sunglasses, I think they're Transylvanians!" 


	7. Attack of the Trannies

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

**Author's Note:**** Short chapter, yes, but hopefully you'll like it because I think it's funny and hopefully you'll think its funny. PLEASE if you read it review coz it makes me feel special and will get your chapters up quicker. Have fun!**

Brad looked over to Janet with a shocked look then took a second to think of a plan.  
"Okay, here's what we're going to do." He said, turning off the oven and facing everyone. "Janet, you and I will answer the door and try to distract the Transylvanians and try to get them to go away, you kids… and Frank… try to sneak out of the house through the door in the family room." The kids all looked at each other, very seriously as if talking silently. Joey and Tom turned to Brad and nodded. Brad and Janet also silently went out of the room and answered the door.

One of the Transylvanians flashed a big smile, both of them looked really familiar to Brad and Janet.  
"Hey there," the one who smiled said, "I'm Perry and this is Imogen." The girl smiled briefly. "I think we've met before." Yep, they were at Frank's party that night. They had barely aged at all.  
"Oh yes," Janet said, forcing a smile. "I remember you two, though I try not to think about that." Brad nodded, Perry laughed nervously and Imogen rolled her eyes.  
"Anyway, Sir, Ma'am, is your son home by any chance?" He asked nicely, "We just need to talk to him."  
"Son?" Brad asked, playing dumb. "We don't have a son, we never had children." Imogen and Perry shared a nervous look.  
"We were informed that you did." Perry said. Imogen caught a glimpse of something go across the doorway. She looked closer and could just make out Frank and a boy that looked like him.  
"Perry, they're in there." She said, forcing her way in, Perry followed suit. Brad and Janet tried to stop them but they got past Brad and Janet quickly.  
"Sorry, it's work stuff, you see." Perry said to them and smiled nervously.

The kids did nothing but stare at the Transylvanians as they approached.   
"I think now would be a good time to run." Frank whispered and they all did. They made the mistake commonly made in horror movies and started to run upstairs, later they would make fun of themselves for doing so. The Transylvanians followed them and Brad and Janet followed the Transylvanians.

The kids and Frank ran into Tom's room and were stuck when the Transylvanians blocked them into a corner. They were all scared until they saw Brad sneak behind them with a baseball bat. He mimed the words "distract them." Joey and Tom looked at each other and smiled.  
"Okay," Joey said to the Transylvanians who stopped and looked at her. "You can have Tom and Frank."  
"If you answer a few riddles." Tom said, finishing Joey's sentence.  
"Get three right and they're yours." Joey added. Perry and Imogen shared a suspicious look then Perry nodded.  
"Alright," He said, "Shoot." Brad was approaching. Tom started.  
"Let's see… I have four legs but I can't walk… what am I?" Imogen rolled her eyes.  
"A table." She said.  
"Damn…" Tom whispered.  
"I've got one." Joey said, "I am a balloon but I can't pop, what am I?"  
"Umm…" Perry started, "A half filled balloon?"  
"NO!" Joey yelled. "I AM A DRAWING OF A BALLOON!" Perry and Imogen looked at each other with raised eyebrows while Tom flicked Joey a thumbs up. Chris and Steph were laughing like you couldn't believe and Frank looked as confused as the two Transylvanians.  
"Alright," Tom said. "I am a piece of paper but I'm not made out of trees, what am I?" Perry went to say a drawing of a piece of paper but quickly stopped himself as that would be drawn on paper, which is made of wood.  
"Ummm…." He said, thinking out loud.  
"Give up?" Joey asked casually.  
"Sure." Imogen said and shrugged, there was no way she could get it.  
"I am…" Tom took a dramatic pause. "A carving of a piece of paper on metal!" The Transylvanians held their confused look while Joey joined Steph and Chris in laughing. Joey calmed down and then looked at the Transylvanians again.  
"My turn again," Joey said, "I am a duck but I can not quack. What am I?"  
"I think I know…" Perry said.  
"Yes Mr. Agent guy?" Joey asked.  
"Is it a drawing of a duck?"  
"No," Perry looked disappointed. "I'm a mute duck."  
"I like that one." Tom said. Imogen rolled her eyes.  
"Alright, this is getting ridiculous," She said and pulled a laser out of her pocket, everyone gasped. This laser was a lot smaller then Riff Raff's, if technology has taught us anything its that the smaller things are the newer thing so Imogen's laser must be a good ten or so years newer than Riff Raff's but Riff's looked more menacing. "You are going to come with u-" Her sentence was stopped when a loud bang was heard and her and Perry fell to the ground revealing Brad standing with the baseball bat.  
"Oh Brad, you must me so strong." Frank said, this made Tom shiver like you had never seen. One thing a child never wants to see is his biological dad hit on his other dad. Brad smiled a little and looked away.

"We have to get out of here." Janet said, "We can't stay here with the kids, not after they know where we live." Everyone took a moment to think.  
"I've got an idea." Joey said, "Why don't we go stay in a hotel, under a different name. I'm sure Mr. And Mrs. Hapshatt won't mind if you use their name, considering your best friends with them."  
"That's a great idea Joey." Brad said. "Okay, Janet you stay here and pack some clothing for our family, Tom you take Joey to pack her clothes, Chris you and Steph can go get clothes from your houses and I'll take Frank to buy some clothes. We'll meet back here and then I'll take us to a hotel."

And so they did their plan, they stayed at Denton's best hotel as Frank wouldn't settle for anything less. Their room was large with 4 bedrooms, which meant people had to share beds. Everything was a dark red in their room. The kids did not go to school and no one left the hotel room unless it was necessary on the chance of an Agent waiting for them. It would be over a month before one of them would see a Transylvanian again. 


	8. Shopping Centre ChitChat

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)! **

**Author's Note:**** I just felt like adding this chapter earlier then planned coz I felt like writing it now. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, I couldn't be bothered checking it. Please R and R! Thankyou!****  
**

It had been a month or so and their life of hiding out now seemed normal. They had become accustom to this lifestyle and had almost forgotten it wasn't their normal lifestyle until Frank said or did something that reminded them that this wasn't normal. They weren't happy with the situation but they weren't miserable in it. In fact, Joey liked it a lot more than her previous lifestyle. She got to be who she was with two people who understood her, two people who liked her and two people who accepted her, it was great to her.

One day when Janet was shopping she suddenly felt an unease about the place wash over her. She decided to ignore it and continue shopping until she saw what, or who, was making her uneasy. At the end of the isle was standing a tall greying and balding man wearing mainly black, he had a face you couldn't forget. Janet swallowed her fear and continued and as she suspected Riff Raff followed her.  
"Where are they Janet?" He said as he walked with her as she did he shopping.  
"Well hello Riff Raff, I haven't seen you in gosh, maybe eighteen years. You look well, better then back then actually." She said with fake niceness as she stopped to get a cereal Chris asked for. It was too high up for her so Riff, surprisingly, got it down for her.  
"Thank you," He said, "You look good too bu-"  
"How's Magenta?" Janet asked, avoiding his questioning. Riff looked confused and paused before answering.  
"She's good. Doesn't like being back on Earth… Janet where are-"  
"Oh no, you two never did like it here did you." She said. Janet got some stuff on the shelf put them in the trolley and went to continue when a bony hand grabbed hold of hers. She felt fear run down her body.  
"Janet, answer me. Where are the children and Frank N. Furter?" Riff Raff said very slowly looking into her eyes. By the look of Riff Raff's eyes he hadn't slept in about a month. Maybe it was the job he was on or maybe something else had been getting to him, who knows? Janet swallowed her fear and with her other had grabbed Riff Raff's hand and pulled it off her own. She continued down the isles and said with no emotion.  
"I don't know."  
"Yes you do."  
"No. I haven't seen them since the day your fellow Transylvanians barged their way into my house thankyou very much! Was that your doing?"  
"Yes."  
"Well thankyou very much for scaring my son off and now he could be anywhere. If he and his friends are hurt it's your fault." Riff seemed to believe Janet for a second and seemed to dwell on what she said for a while before deciding it was a lie. He had paused before and now had to jog a little to catch up to Janet. Janet rolled her eyes. Riff Raff was a tough one to get rid of.  
"Mrs. Majors," Riff started, "I am not the little butler you thought I was in that castle eighteen years ago. I am a highly trained Transylvanian officer and you can't fool me so easily. I know you have the children and Frank. All I'm interested in is Tom and Frank, the others will be left alone and I will not hurt Tom as long as you tell me where they are now. I suggest you do not mess with me any longer. Where. Are. They?" Janet gulped, she was scared, Riff Raff was very intimidating, but there was no way she was going to let Transylvanians near Tom, his friends or Frank.  
"I am sorry Riff Raff," Janet said, "I am not telling you where they are, I am not letting you take my son or his father away and I am not letting you anywhere near any of them as you are a dangerous person and I wouldn't trust you with anything." God it felt good to be the tough one for once and not hide behind Brad. Riff Raff thought about this for a moment, then his crystal blue eyes narrowed on Janet.  
"Fine." He whispered, "Fine." Louder, "But I will get your son and Frank, mark my words. You can't stay hidden forever. Oh and if you're buying food for the children don't buy that chocolate, it says it has nuts in it, there's a good chance that at least one of them is allergic to nuts." With that final note he turned to walk away until Janet called after him.

"Who?" She called, "Joey?" Riff Raff's retreating frame froze and slowly turned around to face Janet. "She's a good kid Riff Raff," Janet continued, "Very smart, got put up a year in her school and she's absolutely beautiful, I can see Magenta in her eyes but her smile is definitely yours. You should be proud of her." Riff looked to the ground, he looked both happy and sad, almost tearing up, at the same time. He looked back up at Janet gave her a twitch of a smile and started walking off in a faster pace again. Janet felt sorry for him. His daughter obviously meant something to him but for some reason he and Magenta had chosen not to be in Joey's life. It was their fault they missed out on her though.

As Riff Raff walked out of the shopping centre a small smile came onto his lips. "Put up a year in school…" He whispered to himself. "That's my girl."

* * *

Janet returned to the hotel room with the groceries and was greeted by many variations of the word hello coming from everyone. Brad got up to help Janet, she pulled him to the side.  
"Joey is Riff Raff and Magenta's." She whispered to him.  
"How do you know?"  
"I ran into Riff Raff, he gave me a tip about Joey. Watch this." She cleared her voice and spoke loudly "Excuse me, Joey, are you allergic to nuts?" Joey looked up from her handheld game at nodded at Janet.  
"Yeah, found out a little while ago, quite badly really." She said.  
"Okay, thankyou Joey, dear." Janet said then gave Brad a 'what did I tell you' look. Brad mimed the word "wow" and Janet nodded. "We need to be out of here by tonight." Janet said out loud. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "I ran into Riff Raff at the shopping centre, he's fresh on our tail so we have to get out of here." Scared looks were exchanged. "Don't worry everyone, we'll just go to a different city, right Brad?"  
"Yeah. But where?"

"How about Vegas?" Joey said.  
"But we can't do anything in Vegas." Tom said, who had his arm around her.  
"My point exactly, we have no reason to leave the hotel room so it will be harder to find us and we'll only be there a while, then we got to New York for a few weeks and then maybe California or change countries, I'm thinking England." Everyone looked dumbfounded at her.  
"My sweetheart." Frank said, "You've got this all planned out, haven't you?"  
"Since the first night here." She said proudly.  
"I love girls with both a body and brains." Frank flirted, Joey blushed.  
"Wow, hold on there Frankie," Tom said, 'She's mine." He pulled Joey closer to him and they kissed.  
"AH! Get a room!" Steph, with her newly pink hair for "disguise", called out.  
"They're in a room." Chris stated. Silence from Steph as she glared at him.  
"Anyway," Brad said, "That sounds like a plan to me." He said, "What do you think Janet?"  
"I say we pack tonight, good thinking Joey."


	9. Fun in Vegas

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!******

Author's Note:** Just a quick chapter because I haven't updated in a little while and felt obligated to do so, I still had fun writing it though and I hope you have fun reading it. Please R & R!**

If you were to ask Frank, Chris and Steph what the trip to Vegas was like your answer would be hellish, from Brad and Janet your answer would be bearable, why? The whole trip was filled was with Joey and Tom singing Viva Las Vegas at the top of their lungs. Frank found some amusement towards the end and a way to shut Tom and Joey up too. Frank decided to tell everyone about Tom's parents' performances were it counts and how they compare to others he had. Brad and Janet went dead silent, Joey was laughing while Tom was highly embarrassed of all three parents and wished to be anywhere but in that car.

They arrived in Vegas early one Friday night.  
"Now you know that no children are allowed in the casinos?" The man at the check in counter of their hotel said. Joey nodded and said  
"We are aware that our kind are not welcome in your gambling and alcohol riddled places," The man nodded and smiled but it dropped as soon as she added, "We'll just by a pack of cards, get Frank to pick us up a few drinks and have our own makeshift casino in our room." Tom laughed, Brad and Janet gasped and Steph and Chris nodded in agreement. What was Frank doing? Checking out the girl struggling with her suitcase across the room.  
"Joey!" Janet gasped. Joey just smiled. The man cleared his throat and pulled out a key.  
"You're on the fifth floor." Brad grabbed the key and smiled.  
"Thank you." He said, the man nodded. "Alright," Brad said to everyone. "Janet and I are going to go get the luggage and bring it up to our room, you kids can go find the room first." He hand the key to his son. "And Frank… Frank… FRANK!"  
"Huh, what?" Frank said, still not completely paying attention as his eyes were drawn to that woman with the big bust and silky, long blond hair.  
"Are you coming with Janet and I to get the luggage or are you going with the kids to find the room?" Brad said.  
"Umm…" Frank said, looking at Brad for a split second then back to the girl. "I think I'm going to go do my own thing for a little while." He said and strutted off in his new high heels towards the girl.  
"How many people do you think he'll sleep with tonight?" Janet asked Brad as she watched Frank and the girl flirt.  
"Two or three." Brad said, also watching, in fact, everyone was.  
"Five bucks says five or more." Joey said.  
"Ooh, you're sooo on." Chris said and him and Joey shook hands.  
"Ten says Joey wins." Tom whispered to Steph.  
"I'll take that." She nodded. Vegas was already getting to them.

- 

The door softly squeaked open as Frank tried to sneak into the hotel room, little did he know the kids were sitting at the kitchen bench playing poker. As Frank walked past the kitchen he was stopped by the children talking to him.  
"Jeese, Dr. Furter," Steph said. "We haven't seen you in like two days."  
"Someone was put having a lot of fun." Chris whispered which made Tom crack a smile. He had gotten use to the idea that Frank did whatever he wanted and that he was his father. The only thing that still bothered him was the thought that all three parents had slept with one another.  
"You bet I have." Frank said with a very smug tone to his voice.  
"How many on the first night?" Joey asked eagerly.  
"Ooh, yeah! How many, doc?" Chris asked, even more eager than Joey. Frank raised an eyebrow but answered them anyway.  
"Three girls and one or two boys." He shrugged, not quite remembering. To Frank, after Melissa, the third person, it was all a drunken blur.  
"Four or five?" Joey said in disbelief.  
"No man, seriously, how many?" Chris asked.  
"I don't know." Frank said, rolling his eyes.  
"Come on Frankie! I've never lost a bet to _anyone _and I've got five bucks saying you slept with five or more."  
"Oh." Frank said.  
"And I have ten bucks that Joey's right." Tom added. Frank smiled.  
"Well just for my son and for his beautiful earthling lady I'll say five." Frank said. Tom and Joey both jumped off their stools yelling "Yes!" Then hugged each other.  
"NO FAIR!" Steph cried, "He's playing favourites! You can't play favourites!"  
"I'm sorry Stephanie, my pink haired friend but I can." Frank said and walked towards the table. "What are you playing?" He said, sitting between Joey and Tom who were sitting down again.  
"Poker."  
"Ooh," Frank said, "Count me in. Riff Raff, Eddie and I played this Earth game one night. Eddie always won, I think he was cheating…"  
"What makes you think that?" Joey asked.  
"No matter what cards Riff Raff and I had Eddie would claim that he won and our cards were bad."  
"Sounds like he cheated you." Chris said.  
"Hmmm. Then you four will have to teach me the real rules." Frank said. Four grins grew around the table.  
"Oh yes, yes we will have to, won't we?" Joey said in an almost sinister voice.


	10. Another Predicament

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!******

Author's Note:** Oohh, it's been over a week since I've updated! Sorry blushes! Anyway, enjoy and R and R! Thanks! Sorry for any grammar related mistakes!**

Let us walk onto the patio of a certain hotel room in Las Vegas. What we see are two young adults talking. If we are good and sneak up quietly we might be able to hear what they are talking about.

"Joey." The young man spoke, sounding distant and deep in thought. The girl next to him leaning on the railing stopped looking at the neon lights that surrounded them, tucked a loose bit of hair behind her ear and looked into the eyes of her boyfriend.  
"What is it Tom?" She spoke, incredibly soft for the type of person she was. He slowly looked over into her eyes too. There was silence as they searched each other's eyes, both seeming sad and distant. He looked back into the distance.  
"I don't want to leave Earth, I don't want to rule another planet or country, not alone… not with Frank either." Joey's posture straightened a little as she tried to catch Tom's eye again.  
"Why?" She whispered. "You could do it. Imagine how great it would be?"  
"No, Joey." Tom said, Joey furrowed her brow and stopped leaning on the railing all together. "You could do it. You enjoy control," The neon lights seemed to interest Joey again as she chose to look over at the farthest corner's lights, away from Tom. "I just want to live my life, be happy and… theres another reason too."  
"And what would that be Tom?" The whisper came.  
"Because you're not Transylvanian, they won't take you." A pause. "I promised you I would follow you and I mean that. I love you Joey and not fake love either, I truly _love_ you." Another pause before a small smile started to play on the edge of those vibrantly red lips of Joey's.  
"Oh, Tommy boy." She whispered and walked towards him, embracing him. "I really _love_ you too and that means the world to me, that you would stay on this crummy planet for a little earthling like me." Tom laughed a little as Joey's comment broke the moment.  
"You're no ordinary earthling." He said smiling.  
"Oh?" She said, looking up to him, matching his grin. "Because I'm so beautiful and intellectual?"  
"Yes," Tom said, "That _and_ you're raving mad and evil." Joey scoffed then laughed.  
"Evil?" She said in disbelief.  
"Yes!"  
"How?"  
"You put a mouse trap in the cutlery draw so my dad, er, I mean Brad, got it snapped on his finger when getting out a knife. You bought fishing wire with my money and set it up in living area where Chris and Steph fell over… twice! And you found both of these things absolutely hilarious!" Joey laughed for a good minute while Tom stared at her, for more then one reason. One, she was a weird girl, two, her shirt was rather revealing.  
"I need to entertain myself somehow! It's been a boring week and a half!" Tom rolled his eyes and nodded.  
"I guess it has, the mouse trap thing was pretty funny." He said. Joey pretended to be bashful at Tom's compliment as she looked away and rubbed her shoulder but she was no actress with that grin on her face and when she laughed a little.  
"Oh Joey," Tom sighed, running a hand through his curly black hair.  
"What?"  
"Never take up acting."  
"Why?"  
"You're too cocky." Another scoff from the girl.

SLAM! Panting was heard from inside. Worried glances were shared between the two teenagers. They both headed inside quickly.

Once inside it was clear to who made the noise, though they both already knew who it was going to be. Frank had is back against the hotel room door that he appeared to be trying to grasp as he panted.  
"Frank?" Joey said concernedly. The others slowly came out of their rooms wearing their pyjamas, yawning or rubbing their eyes. The noise Frank made coming in must have woken them up.  
"What's wrong?" Tom added quietly, sounding just as concerned as Joey was feeling.  
"I… I…" He stuttered in fear, "I saw Rufus, Kimi, Stephen and… and… Sadie." Frank panted.  
"Who are they?" Chris said, "One night stands you never wanted to see again?" He said rolling his eyes. Joey and Tom both sent death looks in Chris' direction though Joey's was much more fierce than Tom's.  
"No." Frank said, sounding offended. "Transylvanians! _Armed_ Transylvanians!" Janet and Steph gasped in unison as everyone else's eyes widened. Four Transylvanians! _Four_ were around the hotel and nearest casino and who knows how many more there were in Vegas it's self. Things couldn't get any worse.  
"What?!" Joey yelled in frustration.  
"Oh Brad, what are we going to do?" Janet cried, grasping onto Brad's arm. Two were easy enough to handle but four? Come on!  
"Man, we're doomed!" Chris sighed, accepting his fate.  
"No! Tom's our singer! We'll suck with out him… And I don't want to die!" Steph cried. Tommas muttered various curses under his breath as Frank remained silent but looked scared in the corner. Joey watched everyone's reactions with bemusement before speaking up.  
"QUIET!" She yelled, sounding quite menacing. Everyone stopped straight away and looked at her with fear, everyone except for Tom that is. Joey gave herself a second to calm down. "I have everything planned out, remember?" She spoke a question but got no answer. "Anyway…" She said, looking around the room. "I say we skip good old New York, New York and head straight for another country. If they're all here then we don't have time to pack anything, we'll buy everything when we get to… England sound fine with everyone?"  
"England sounds great, just one problem…" The small voice of Steph came. "How are we going to get out of the room with the trannies around." Joey frowned and looked at the ground. Everyone else did the same thing.  
"The balcony." Tom spoke, looking up. "We can make a ladder thing using the bedding and climb down it. We've got enough sheets and pillow cases and stuff." Everyone mimed an "oh" and Joey grew a big grin.  
"Tom that's excellent!" She shrieked in happiness. "Oh, I could just kiss you!… in fact…" Joey ran straight up to Tom and kissed him. Tom grinned stupidly at her.

Kimi and Stephan took their ears off the hotel room door and walked down the hall.  
"Pass me the communicator." Kimi whispered, holding out a hand to Stephan. He pulled what looked like a high-tech walkie-talkie out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the young lady Transylvanian. She pressed a button and held it to her mouth.  
"Vegas to Denton, Vegas to Denton. You there, Denton?" She spoke.  
"This is Denton, vhat do you have Vegas?" A woman's voice came.  
"They're heading to England." A pause then murmuring was heard on the other side of the line followed by rustling and another pause. The next thing heard was a man's voice.  
"We're on it." He spoke slowly. Then communication ended. Kimi and Stephan exchanged sinister grins as the walked over to the elevator. There was no way Frank and the boy could get away now, even if it meant disposing of the others.


	11. A Plan Revealed

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

**Author's Note:**** NEW CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! Hope you enjoy it.**

"Joey! Will you stop poking me!" Tom yelled from his plane seat, causing everyone else on the large plane to look at him and Joey to snicker.  
"Why? I'm bored!" She said softly back in a carefree voice.  
"Just stop it!"  
"What are you going to do, tell Frank?" Joey argued back. Joey had decided it would be safer to go on separate planes to England to confuse agents that were on their trail. Chris and Steph had taken on at 1am, Joey, Tom and Frank at 3am and Brad and Janet at 6am. They were to meet at the seating area closest to the entrance of the airport. It seemed like a good idea at the time…  
"Yes actually… FRANK!!" Tom whined like a little kid and again everyone, including Frank, looked over to him.  
"What is it Tommy?"  
"Joey is poking me!"  
"I'm bored!" She argued again.  
"Josephine, stop poking your boyfriend." Tom poked his tongue out at Joey who did the same thing in return. They could be so childish at times. "Plus, Sweetie, there are other things you could do to pass the time. Ever heard of the mile-high club?" Frank said and smirked, Joey blush and laughed. Tom, however, was less amused with a rather big frown on his beautiful face.  
"I'd appreciate it if you stopped hitting on my girlfriend." Tom mumbled angrily.  
"Hey, I'm Transylvanian." Frank shrugged, "No one is off limits." Tom rolled his eyes, folded his arms and looked away. Tom had always been scared of heights and being in a plane this high for this long did not help.  
"Hey," Joey whispered seriously and placed her soft, delicate hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Tom. Everything is fine." Tom closed his eyes and nodded. "Just try to get some sleep, it'll make the time fly by… No pun intended." Tom laughed.  
"And leave you with Frank? I don't think so!" Joey smirked, amused with Toms distrust with her and his biological father.  
"It's okay Tom, I don't go for resurrected alien sex fiends. Just plain aliens." She whispered so others wouldn't here. Tom laughed and rolled his eyes. "Just sleep, I'll tell you when we land."  
"Okay," he sighed. "I love you Joey." A subtle smile appeared at the left corner of Joey's mouth.  
"I love you too." Tom shut his eyes and within minutes he was asleep.

"Looks like it's me and you." Frank said and raised his eyebrows promiscuously. Joey rolled her eyebrows.  
"In your dreams, Frank."  
"Indeed." Frank joked. Joey felt a chill go down her spine and she froze for a second before yelling,  
"EWWW!" Frank laughed at Joey's reaction, he was expecting something like that.  
"I was just joking."  
"You better have been!" Joey yelled threateningly.  
"Settle down!" Frank said, taken aback. "You overreact too much. Reminds me of…" Frank's eyes widened and he slowly looked over to Joey examining every one of her features before shivering badly in disgust.  
"What?" Joey asked, extremely confused.   
"Nothing." Frank said abruptly, not wanting to talk to Joey right now, not after working _that_ out.  
"I reminded you of who?" Joey questioned further, eyebrow raised.  
"No one, you reminded me of no one." He said, ever more rushed.  
"No, really, wh-"  
"No one! Sheese!" Frank yelled. Once again everyone looked at him. "Just as stubborn as them. I can't believe it. Disgusting. How could they?" Frank mumbled as he put his back on Joey to look out the window. A little confused and hurt Joey looked down at her lap and started playing with a piece of string she found.

_What was that?_ She thought to herself sadly, _Doesn't he like me? I thought he liked me, I liked him._ She sighed and decided to get some sleep herself.

-

Two black clothed people, a man and a woman, stood in the corner of an English airport, their eyes set on two children bickering about where they were suppose to meet the others from their group. The man took a few steps closer to get a better look then stepped back.  
"It's the earthling girl and boy, the one that threw the rock." The man whispered.  
"Good." The girl whispered back, "Maybe you can get some revenge." She said and the man laughed silently and an evil grin appeared on his thin face. "And at least it's not-" She stopped herself mid sentence and the duo just stared into each others eyes, both feeling sad and guilty.  
"Let's not talk about it." The man whispered, "Lets just get to work." The girl sighed and nodded. Both hid their emotions and got focused on their goal again. The bait.

-

"We're suppose to go left Chris!" Steph yelled at Chris. "Just give up and admit I'm right!"  
"No way!" He yelled. "The seating place thing is right! Ask anyone here, it's right!" Steph let out a huff and ran her fingers through her pink hair, Chris did the same with his light brown scruffy hair.  
"Look, men are no good with directions! That's why I'm right!"  
"This is coming from the girl who got lost at school when you had been there all through high school!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"YOU SHUT UP!" The argument turned more and more useless as it continued. If they had been silent and had been keeping an eye out like they were suppose to they would have seen a man and woman sneak up behind them.

"You're both wrong." A familiar yet strange voice came from behind them. They both gulped and turned around to see crystal blue and strange green eyes staring at them. "The entrance is behind us." The man continued. If they had been quick enough Chris and Steph could have easily escaped the duo but since they were too shocked Riff Raff and Magenta pulled damp cloths out of their jackets, grabbed them and pushed the cloths to their face. Then. Everything went black.

-

A black van on the road filled with all sorts of cars kept stalling, to the annoyance of the other cars. Inside the van, Riff Raff was cursing at earths primitive vehicles and how complicated they were to drive as he tried to work out the gear stick. Magenta, on the other hand, was making sure the two kids were out cold and checking their luggage. When she found a pair of mobile phones in their bags she let out a triumphant laugh.  
"What is it?" Riff Raff asked, briefly glancing over his shoulder.  
"They have mobile phones." She said, "Ve can use them to tell the others that ve have them." A smiled grew on the so-called drivers face.  
"Then they'll come to get the children and we can capture Frank and… Tom." Riff added.  
"My thoughts exactly." Magenta added smiling. The duo laughed a little before a silence returned but these two never cared about silences. Eventually Magenta broke it with.  
"Put up a year, huh?" Riff again glanced over his shoulder then started nodded.  
"Yeah." He added quietly.  
"She's smart, like you. Has your hair too." Magenta said sadly.  
"Has your eyes though, I've always love your eyes." A small yet sad smile came onto Magenta's face. She decided to change the subject but not too far off.  
"The boy looks exactly like Frank."  
"Not exactly." Riff added, his voice back to normal volume. "I can see the slightest bit of Janet in him. Particularly the nose."  
"Oh."  
"Yes." was all Riff said until he got the van running smoothly which made him smile proudly. "The Queen Furter will be delighted to have both her son and grandson there to take over the crown when she passes." Riff added.  
"But you vont." Magenta said, pointing out the obvious. Riff had never really liked the royal family.  
"No." He said, "The planets political stance has fallen greatly since Her Highness' husband died and she became full ruler. If someone more like me, or someone of a higher social stance, were to have some power we could actually become the strongest planet in the solar system again and not just the most beautiful." He said. Magenta frowned, she only understood half of the things her brother had said then.  
"Riff." She said.  
"What."  
"I love you." She said to stop him rambling about politics.  
"I love you too."


	12. Airports, Taxis and Socalled Hotels

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!******

Author's Note:** YAY! Quick update! XD. Please R and R!**

"Look Brad," Janet said in a concerned voice, "There's Tom, Joey and Frank but where's Chris and Steph?" Brad, who was carrying two suitcases, frowned.  
"Maybe they just went to get some food or something." He said, trying to assure Janet, and himself, that everything was okay even though the kid's suitcases weren't there. When they approached the others Tom and Joey went running up to Brad and Janet.  
"Mum, Dad," Tom said, "Have you guys seen the other two?"  
"No, we were going to ask you the same thing." Brad said, frowning some more and Janet looked at him frightened. Frank got up and walked over. He stood between Joey and Tom, deciding that it wasn't Joey's fault her parents were incestuous freaks.  
"Well this is a predicament, isn't it?" Frank said, rather amused with the whole situation and what the Transylvanians were stooping to. It had to be the Transylvanians.   
"Frank, this is serious!" Janet said, "What if something's happened to them?"  
"Obviously something has." He said bluntly. Everyone looked at him coldly but it only made him smirk. 

Just then, in that silence, Tom's newly turned back on mobile phone started ringing in his pocket. He checked the number then looked back up.  
"It's Chris' number." He said. Joey ushered him to answer it and so he did. "Hello?"  
"Put me on to your father." Riff Raff said. "Not Frank, the Earthling." Tom gulped, looked at Joey with fear then handed the phone to Brad who hesitantly picked it up.  
"Hello." He said.  
"Hello, Brad." Riff Raff said.  
"Now listen, Riff Raff!" Brad yelled, "If you have Chris and Steph let them go. This is low Riff Raff! I should have expected you to do such a low thing! After all, you killed three people!" If this was a videophone you would have seen Riff roll his eyes and pull the phone away from his face while Brad continued to yell.  
"Quite done, are we Mr. Majors?" He said sarcastically. Brad grunted angrily which made the man on the other side of the phone smile sinisterly. "Good." He said. "I'm afraid if you want the children back you'll have to come get them." Riff said calmly, "Otherwise something may, accidentally, happen to them." Brad clenched his fist, he wanted to yell at Riff Raff again but he knew that would get him nowhere fast and plus, the whole group were looking at him and he didn't want to set a bad example for Joey and Tom.  
"Where?" Brad seethed.  
"Oakley Court, you may not know this but it is actually an old Transylvanian ship we Transylvanians put on your planet many years ago. Just Frank and Tom."  
"You're not having them."  
"We'll see." Then the line went dead. Brads eyes narrowed on the carpet at how rude Riff Raff was. It seemed like no Transylvanians had manors. Besides Joey and Tom, but they were raised by earthlings.

"Well?" Joey said, anticipating an answer. Brad handed the phone back to Tom then sighed before answering.  
"They're at Oakley Court, a castle. I'll go get them." Joey and Tom looked at each other and laughed.  
"No way!" Joey said.  
"We're coming." Tom said.  
"They're our friends." Joey added.  
"If they're going I'm coming." Janet said, "Someone needs to keep them safe."  
"If you are all going I'll go too." Frank said, bemused. "It might be quite interesting." Brad looked at everyone shocked at how brave they were being. He didn't expect that from anyone in the group, they had been running the whole time, he just thought they would now. He didn't want them to come though, Riff Raff was a master with that laser and there was no doubt that he had other agents there. How many reinforcements he and Magenta had was the question.  
"Is there anyway I can talk you three out of this?" He asked hopefully but he knew that it would be in vain.  
"No there's not." Janet sighed and smiled at him. "I will stick by you no matter what, Tom and Frank are just as stubborn as each other and Joey, well, she gets as determined as… well… you know who is." Brad laughed and nodded. Joey raised an eyebrow.  
"Who?" She asked confused. The three adults looked away and Tom shrugged at her. "No, seriously, who?" No answer again as they started walking towards the exit. "That's the second time one of you guys have compared me to an unknown person. WHO IS IT DAMMIT?"  
"Joey!" Janet gasped. "Watch your language. You're only sixteen!"  
"Sorry…" She mumbled angrily. Frank and Tom laughed at her.

-

"Where are we? Why have you captured us? Why are you doing this? Let us go!" The tied up Steph had been saying things like this in the attic of the old castle for an hour now, to the annoyance of Riff Raff, Magenta and even the also tied up Chris but when Chris noticed how much it was annoying Riff Raff and Magenta, particularly Riff Raff, he started encouraging it. Eventually Riff Raff couldn't take it anymore and snapped.  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled. "Sheese!" He said and threw his hands in the air. "Get rid of one annoying pink haired earthling girl and another one comes along! Do we attract them or something?" He asked angrily, facing Magenta who was on the verge of laughing like Chris was. "You be quite too." He said to Magenta who's laughter just faded to a smile.  
"I'm sorry, Riff." She whispered. "Just relax." She said and walked over to her brother and started massaging his tense shoulders. He let out a deep sigh and nodded. "Ve vill capture Frank and his son, take them back to Transsexual," giggles from the kids who still found the name of the planet funny but they stopped after getting death looks from both aliens. "Then the Queen vill forgive us and ve can go back to living our lives normally." Riff nodded again and smiled.  
"All we have to do is wait for them to appear." He said. He slowly faced the two tied up children and his normal smile turned into a sinister one. He walked over to them, bent down so he was eye level with them and said in a very evil tone, "Until then we can have some fun with these two."

-

A taxi pulled over to the side of the road at the airport.  
"Where to?" the fat cabbie with a pizza stained grey shirt and dirty brown hat asked, chewing gum like a cow chews grass. He didn't sound English. More like a New Yorker who had moved to England not too long ago. Everyone piled into the car. Due to the lack of seating Brad had to sit in the front of the cab.  
"Oakley Court, please." Brad said. The cabbie whistled and started driving.  
"Nice place, nice place. You're going to enjoy staying there." He said in-between chews.  
"Oh, we're not staying." Janet said.  
"Oh?"  
"More like meeting old friends." Frank said. The cabbie nodded and continued driving. While his passengers sat in deep silence, all preparing for what could happen next. They all knew that one of them could end up dying but that was a risk they were going to take. Steph and Chris had been dragged along to this and had been great help, now it was their turn to help them.


	13. Into the Frey, part I

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

Dead silence as the entered the hotel and headed up for attic. Tom looked at Joey and she nodded, agreeing that no matter what happened they'd stick together. Brad and Janet held hands tight, both worried for the other. Frank was putting a brave face on acting as if he wasn't scared but he really was. He didn't want to rule a planet, he loved Transsexual, he thought it was beautiful but he didn't want to rule it, just have fun. He was sure Tom didn't want to either. People like Riff Raff, His mother and Joey were more made for ruling. When the reached the staircase for the attic they all looked around at each other then looked at the top of the stairs, as if saying goodbye before facing their doom.

Once they were all in the attic and it looked as if nothing was in there. A second later there was a loud bang then they found themselves surrounded by Riff Raff, Magenta and eighteen other Transylvanians, all holding an assortment of lasers. Tom cursed and Frank muttered under his breath. Brad and Janet tightened their grip on the others hand while Joey smiled and said,  
"Hey look! It's the Trannies from your house, Tom!" She said and waved. Imogen rolled her eyes and kept focused but Perry couldn't help but smile and wave.  
"What's you're name?" Joey asked.  
"Perry." He said, now all the Transylvanians were staring at him but still held their lasers out.  
"That's a nice name, suits you."  
"Th-"  
"Perry!" Riff Raff yelled. Perry jumped a little, looked at Riff Raff, down the ground then went as serious as the other Transylvanians.  
"What were you doing?" Imogen whispered angrily and nudge him, Perry just shrugged. Tom smiled at Joey who winked back at him.  
"Well Brad, unfortunately it seems that you did not listen to me." Riff said, he and Magenta walked into the circle, lasers out stretched. The other Transylvanians shut the circle back up. "That was a stupid move, really stupid."  
"What have you done with Chris and Steph?" Tom yelled and took a step towards the duo. About five Transylvanians, Riff Raff and Magenta pointed their lasers at Tom who stepped back and gulped.  
"Well Prince Tom," Riff said, "Loud one, aren't we? Well I can assure you that they are still alive," he said and smiled evilly, "But now that your _father_ has disobeyed my orders I cannot guarantee that they will stay that way."  
"You bastard!" Joey yelled at Riff Raff. The five Transylvanians shifted their lasers to Joey but Magenta lowered hers and Riff Raff kept his on Tom. Riff Raff and Magenta looked at each other for a minute before Riff Raff said,  
"Quiet J-girl! This does not concern you!"  
"It completely concerns me!" She yelled, "Tom is my boyfriend, Steph and Chris are my friends, Brad and Janet are better then my adopted parents, I don't even know my real parents, and Frank is… Frank. They're like my family and I'll be damned if I let some incestuous freaks take them away from me!" Riff Raff looked to the ground and Magenta looked at him. Janet and Brad shared a concerned look. There was an odd silence in the room as all the Transylvanians started to look at Riff Raff, wondering why he wasn't answering. He looked up to Magenta then at all the Transylvanians then spoke two simple words.  
"Get them."

Everyone ran for it, dodging laser beams here and there. They were far out number but if they kept on their toes they could live through this. Joey jumped around dodging lasers and punching or kicking any Transylvanian that went near her. After she knocked a smaller one our cold she spotted something. She ran to find Tom and found him kicking a fallen Tranny.  
"Tom!" She hissed. He jumped and got into fighting position until he realised it was Joey, he ran over to her. "Tom, look, over there." She pointed to the direction she came from. "Theres a door, I think Steph and Chris are in there!"  
"Well, come on!" Tom said, grabbed Joey's hand tighter then necessary and ran. They ran their way to the door, as fast and stealthy as possible they were almost there when.  
"Not so fast!" Imogen yelled, holding her laser up to the children who had stupidly ran into the corner. The kids gulped and backed right into the corner, Joey stood in front of Tom, her arms outstretched. They were not going to get him! "Move girl, or I'll shoot you!" She spat, "we just need the boy." Joey gulped again, closing her eyes.  
"No." Joey whispered.  
"What?" Imogen said laughing.  
"No." Joey said louder and more bravely. "If you want him you have to go through me."  
"Joey-"  
"Shut up, Tom!" Joey said. Imogen nodded at Joey's earlier comment.  
"Alright then, say your prayers." She said as she started tightening her grip on the trigger and as she did Joey held her breath and closed her eyes, preparing to die when suddenly she felt someone grab her. She opened her eyes to see Magenta standing in front of her and Tom, holding her arm and then SMACK! Riff Raff knocked the laser right out of Imogen's hands then pushed her to the ground.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Riff Raff yelled at Imogen.  
"You said kill the others if necessary." Imogen defended herself.  
"Yes." Riff sighed, "But not her." He said and gestured to the girl Magenta was protecting. Joey frowned and Tom took a look at her, examining her curiously.  
"But, why?" Riff sighed again.  
"Just, go find Frank…. GO!" Imogen scrambled back on to her feet, grabbed her laser and ran away from Riff. Riff Raff, raising his own laser turned and faced Magenta, Joey and Tom. He gestured with the laser for Magenta to move. Hesitantly Magenta let go of Joey's arm and moved next to Riff Raff, looking at the ground. Riff looked at Tom, not Joey.  
"Like Imogen said, we only want the boy." Riff said, his voice soft. "We don't want to hurt you, either of you, just move." Tom tried to push Joey out of the way but Joey grabbed onto his shirt and shook her head.  
"No." She said, "I'm not moving." Riff Raff's gaze changed from Tom to Joey.  
"Joey, move." He said firmly. Joey scrunched up her face, Tom, on the other hand, was deep in thought, looked like he was piecing a puzzle together.  
"How do you know my name?" Joey asked. "No one's said it." Riff Raff's face drained of the little colour that it had.  
"I… I… well… I… uh…" He stuttered slowly turning to face Magenta, who did not look up from the floor. Joey and Tom seemed to understand the situation at the exact same time. At the same time, right down to the millisecond, Joeys jaw dropped and Tom's eyes widened. Tom was the one who spoke, rather loudly too.  
"No way!" was what he said.


	14. Into the Frey, part II

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

Magenta and Riff looked at Joey for a second, both dead silent. Joey just stared at them for a second, trying to disprove what she had just figured out.  
"Them?" She found herself whispering. Why them? Why the people who were after Tom, who she had sworn to stick by in this adventure. Joey always said if she found her parents she would make sure to get to know them and she was sure she'd automatically love them. This was different, she can't get to know them as they were after Tom and wanted him to go to a foreign planet and she didn't love them, she was confused. On one side she wanted to leap over to them and hug them, on the other side she hated them like she had before, for trying to take her love away from her and kidnapping her friends. As Joey looked at them she decided that she had to be theirs, she looked like the complete mixture of both of them. She sighed and looked away, wanting to cry but that wasn't her style so hiding it back. Riff Raff and Magenta looked at each other sadly, choosing not to say a thing before walking off slowly, to what Tom presumed was to find Frank. Joey took a step forward, watching them walk off, so many things running through her head.

She turned around and frowned when she saw Tom look at her like she was crazy.  
"What?" She asked.  
"What are you doing?" He asked like she was stupid. "You've always wanted to meet your parents and get to know them, heres your chance and you're letting it pass by you!"  
"It's different, Tom." Joey said, looking back to the direction Riff Raff and Magenta walked off in. "They're after you and I'm here to not let them. We're on opposing teams. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'd prefer you to be happy." She said and looked at him, smiling sadly. Tom's face looked sad and grateful until her random fell into a laughing fit. Joey rolled her green eyes that she now knew she got from her mother.  
"What now?" She said, not sounding one bit amused.  
"You called your parents incestuous freaks!" He said in-between laughs. Joey rolled her eyes and looked away, almost embarrassed. "That's not even the best part! You want to hear the best part?" He asked. Joey looked at him with a stony face.  
"Shoot." She said, half interested in what he thought the best part was.  
"Your mother is your aunt and your father is your uncle!" He said and laughed. Joey rolled her eyes but cracked a smile. That was rather amusing, if she was in a better she would have laughed.  
"Okay, Tommy boy," She said, "Stop laughing before another lot of Transylvanians run over to attack us." Tom let out a sigh that one does after laughing lots and nodded. Taking Joey's hand and running to the door they were originally set on.

Upon entering the door they saw a tied up Chris and Steph in the corner. Joey ran over to untie Steph, Tom shut the door quietly and walked over to untie Chris.  
"Careful guys." Steph said, "If those weirdos hear you they'll kill all of us except Tom and then he's a goner." Tom waited for Joey to respond but when she didn't he spoke.  
"Don't worry about that." He said, looking over to Joey then back to the knots. "Turns out Riff Raff refuses to shoot his blood." Steph and Chris both looked at each other and then at Joey.  
"Dude," Chris said, "You're telling me that they're her-"  
"Yes." Tom cut him off. Joey chose not to enter the conversation.  
"Wow," Chris said, "This is huge." He said, looking at Tom then back at Joey. "Joey what are you still doing here then?" He said, knowing that Joey always wanted to meet her parents." She finished untying Steph before answering.  
"Because I'm not, Okay!" She snapped. "Tom said he'd stick by me and I'll stick by him. If he doesn't want to go to Transsexual then I can't!" Tom finished untying Chris and looked over at the door. There were yells and cheers coming from out there, which means they had captured Frank. They should go save him but Tom had something else in mind. "Stick by me you will." Tom whispered. Tom stood up, looked down to Chris and Steph and smiled, "Bye guys, have a great summer, in case I don't see you for a while." He then looked at Joey briefly then started walking out the door. Joey, Steph and Chris exchanged looks before running to the door to see what was going on.

Tom stood in the centre of the attic for a minute to look around. Frank had been caught by a few Transylvanians and was getting held back against a wall. He spotted his parents fighting a few Transylvanians and smiled at how great they had been and what great parents they were. Ah, he spotted who he was looking for. Riff Raff was a little further to the right then Tom was and he was commanding some Transylvanians around, something Joey would have been good at. Tom smirked a classic Frank smirk as he strutted, much like Frank again, over to Riff Raff. Riff Raff spotted him and did nothing but watched Tom curiously.  
"Hello." Tom said, once he reached Riff Raff.  
"Hello?" Riff said, looking Tom up and down, not sure what the boy was up to.  
"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm trying to do something nice for my girlfriend, you know her, so could you please grab my shirt here." He said, pointing to the black material on his left shoulder. Riff Raff's eyes went from Tom, to the shirt and back, they narrowed a little in suspicion. Hesitantly, Riff Raff's gloved hand grabbed Tom's shirt. "Thankyou." Tom said and smiled at him. Tom then clear his throat and yelled "Oh no!" sounding monotoned, like a bad actor. Looked like a bad actor too. All the Transylvanians turned to look at him, his parents gasped and in unison Joey, Steph, Chris and Riff Raff said  
"What!?"  
"While trying to save Frank, Riff Raff caught me!" Still in the same monotoned voice. "I guess I'll have to go to Transsexual with Frank, Riff Raff and Magenta now." He said, trying to sigh at the end of the sentence but failing. Joey now took a few steps towards him.  
"What is he doing?" she muttered to herself. Steph and Chris exchanged worried looks.  
"Don't forget to take my girlfriend, Joey." Tom added, "We said we'd stick together no matter what happened. Isn't that right, Joey?" Tom said, raising an eyebrow at Joey to show her this was for her. Joey felt like calling him an idiot for doing this for her, she had lived without her parents for sixteen years, she could do it forever. No matter how much Joey felt like killing Tom she couldn't help but smile at how sweet it also was.  
"Yeah." she muttered quietly, looking at him. She then cleared her throat and spoke louder, "Yes, Tom, that is right." She said, walking towards them. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, General, but if you want him you have to have me too." Riff Raff looked between the two teenagers, confused at both of them, he shook it off quickly.  
"Very well." Riff said loudly, he pointed to a random Tranny. "Go find the Transit beam and prepare it for take off." The Tranny nodded and walked off.  
"Tom!" Janet called holding her hand out to him, Brad was holding he back by the other hand, he and Janet both looked sad. Tom smiled sadly at his parents.  
"It's okay guys." Tom spoke quietly, "It's for Joey. If they let me I'll come visit you and you can come visit us and I wont be parentless, I'll have Frank." Janet pulled her hand back, seeming to agreeing to let her son go. "I love you guys." He said.  
"We love you too." They said in unison. They all smiled at each other before they started walking to leave, they stopped to wait for Chris and Steph.  
"Bye guys." Steph said.  
"Stay in touch." Chris added. Tom and Joey smiled and nodded, both waving goodbye to their friends. Once they left Magenta walked up to Riff.  
"Everything is ready for take off, brother. Vhat should ve do now?" Riff smiled at his sister. Frank was now released and he walked over, putting a hand on both Tom and Joey's shoulders protectively, still not trusting Riff Raff or Magenta.  
"Have these three all locked in separate rooms, my darling sister." The children's eyes widened. Magenta turned around to Perry, Imogen and Kimi.  
"You heard him, take them." She said.  
"You can't do that." Frank spat at his old servants, particularly Riff Raff. "Locking us in rooms! Tom and I are in the royal family." Riff Raff smiled sinisterly at Frank and took a step towards him.  
"We're not on Transsexual yet, Frank." Riff said, "You have no say over us. And this one," He gestured to Joey, "I believe I have more say over what happens to her then you do." Frank glared at Riff Raff who glared back. He turned to face the group of three Trannies.  
"Take them to their rooms." Riff said to the group. The Trannies nodded, each grabbing hold of one person and taking them away.


	15. Family Matters

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!******

Author's Note:** Nice long chapter for you guys as I've been getting heaps of wonderful reviews and I appreciate it heaps. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. We've got a few more chapters yet and an epilogue. Also, I'm thinking of doing a sequel as I love Joey and Tom but we'll see….. Enjoy! **

"Here's your room, Prince Tom." Imogen said, opening a door to a large suite. "Sorry about the inconvenience we caused you and we're causing you by locking you in but orders are orders." She finished off. Tom, amazed with the room walked in, mouth open looking around didn't even answer at first.  
"Um… nah… it's cool." He said. "You're just doing your job." He said, then spotted a piano. He had played piano a few years back and still played when he got the chance. "Ooh." He said, walking over to it and examining it. Imogen rolled her eyes, shut the door and locked it. She then went to her post.

-

"Here's your room, Prince Furter." Kimi said, grinning at Frank, showing him to a suite. Frank looked at it and shrugged, it was mediocre, to him anyway. He then turned his attention to Kimi.  
"Oh Kimi, call me Frank, we've known each other for a very long time." He said and winked at her. Kimi giggled and nodded as Frank walked into the room.  
"I'll come get you when we land… Frank." Kimi said.  
"I look forward to it." Frank said and smirked. Kimi giggled again then shut and locked the door. She leaned against the door and sighed before going back to her job.

-

"Here's your room… Joey, was it?" Perry asked. Joey looked at the suit and didn't care. She didn't care if she got locked in a cell right now, she was angry, upset and only the slightest bit happy at the same time, she was so confused... She was never confused!  
"Yeah." she said and walked in. Perry followed.  
"Look," He said, "I want to apologize for all you, Tom and Frank have gone through over the time we've been after those two. I would have left you all alone if it was up to me."  
"It's okay." Joey said, sitting on the bed. "It's all that jerk Riff Raff and his stupid sister Magenta's fault." Perry frowned.  
"Hey, that's not fair. Those two have been through a lot in their life." Perry said. He was always one to give everyone a second chance and to see the good inside of everyone. There wasn't one person on Transsexual who had met Perry and not liked him. Joey raised an eyebrow, wondering what a lot was. Joey looked to the ground and frowned, it still didn't make up for anything. "Well, I've got to be going back to work." Perry said, walking to the door.  
"Wait, Perry." Joey called out, Perry turned around to face her. "During all that my skirt ripped and I'm kind of cold. Do you think you could get me some clothes? But nothing like the corsets or anything." Perry nodded and smiled.  
"I'll get someone to bring some to you." He said.  
"'Kay, thanks." Joey said. Perry nodded.  
"Cya." He said and shut and locked the door. As he walked off he went over his things to do list. One, find someone to take clothes to… Joey… that was her name, two, secure the sonic radiators in the basement, three, visit his girlfriends. Perry was going out with both Kimi and Imogen and had been for a very long time, though Kimi was more of a best friend with privileges, she was like that to a lot of people. Imogen was more of the girlfriend.

-

Joey had no idea how much time had past before someone opened her door.  
"Finally." She groaned, as she was getting impatient. She looked who it was and just said "Oh." Riff Raff had now entered the room with a pile of folded clothes in his hand. Again Joey didn't know how to feel, all her impressions of Riff Raff were bad ones but now she knew he was her father and all the times he had spared her during this made her want to love, or like, him… if she could. "I don't like you, you know." Joey mumbled, turning around.  
"Yes... I know..." Riff Raff said and walked over to the bed she was sitting on. He put the clothes on the bed. "I'm not quite sure what size you'd be but the dress is Magenta's and the jacket is mine." He said quietly, "I hope they fit." He waited for a response but Joey said nothing so he started walking out of the room. He was just about to reach for the door when he heard Joey's voice.

"Wait!" Riff put his hand back to his side and slowly turned around to face his daughter. "Why?" She cried. Riff Raff cocked his head slightly in confusion.  
"Why, why what?" He asked.  
"Why adoption? Why Earth? Just… Why?" Joey was both upset and angry and it hurt Riff to see her like this, he sighed and walked over to the bed and sat on it, as far away from Joey as possible.  
"We wanted to keep you, we really did but-" He stopped himself to think, to try and find the right was to say this. How to explain to a child the reasons you didn't want them? "We hadn't been back long, the murder rumours were surrounding us, rightly so but trouble either way. Magenta and I, we're brother and sister and as much as Transylvania prides itself on allowing any sexuality, incest is still frowned upon in most circles so it would have hurt you growing up with us and hurt us for you to stay with us. We didn't have enough money to look after a baby and neither of us are the nurturing types, we couldn't have looked after, it was better we take you somewhere safe and Earth seemed the best place." He stopped again and looked up to Joey.  
"Rumours, incest, I don't care! Who gives a damn! I mean it's kind of weird that you're both my father and my uncle but you know, you two love each other so who cares if you're related! Money and your nurturing abilities is no excuse! Didn't you ever think, 'Hey, let's give this a shot. It will probably be our only chance so why don't we go ahead and try to bring up a child? No matter what happens, at least all three of us will be together'?" Riff Raff felt a sudden wave of guilt run over him. She was right, they could have kept her, despite all the troubles but he still felt a need to defend his sister and his decision.  
"We did what we thought best for you. You've probably had a better life on Earth then you would have on Transsexual."  
"Didn't you here me earlier?" She said, "My adopted parents suck! They tried and I'll give them something for that but they suck. I like them at times but I don't love them. I only had three friends and I've always felt like an outcast at school. Proud to be me, and different, I love being different, but I always found myself wishing more people liked me. I love my friends to pieces and I wouldn't trade them for the world but I would have loved a life surrounded by more people like me and knowing my parents loved me over a life with a few friends and wondering what my real parents were like after fighting with my so-called mum." She waited for him to respond but he said nothing yet but looked at he ground again.  
"You know, we did stay with you for a month." He said, looking back up at Joey. "Magenta couldn't part with you straight away, she wanted to see you. She also wanted me to name you. I told her it would make things harder if we were to see you and to name you but it was important to her... to both of us." Joey felt her heart sink with this and even more when she saw Riff Raff trying to hold back tears so what she did next shocked both her and Riff Raff. She hugged him. Riff Raff was taken aback at first but soon he slowly wrapped his arms around Joey and embraced her back. His first hug with his daughter since she was barely a month old, it felt so natural, like he had been doing it for years.

When Joey pulled back they both looked at each other and smiled very similar smiles. Both silent and content with what just happened.

"So put up a year, huh?" Riff Raff said, deciding to make some small talk with Joey, to make up for lost years a little and to break the silence. Joey nodded but then cocked her head slightly and raised an eyebrow.  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
"Janet." Joey nodded and mimed an 'Oh', must have been at the supermarket when he was following her.  
"Yeah, well, year four was way too easy and it was cool because Tom, Steph and Chris were all in year five and they were, are, my friends."  
"Ah, yes." Riff Raff said with a single nod, "The Furter boy." Another pause. "Of all people for you to fall in-love with, you choose the Furter boy. I would have preferred an Earthling over Frank N. Furter's son!" Joey couldn't help but laugh at her father's distaste.  
"Yeah, well, I love him." She said and watched Riff sigh then nod. "Plus, Frank's cool." She said, Riff Raff scoffed. Amused with his reaction Joey smiled evilly and said "One could also call him very... _sexually _appealing." Riff Raff seemed to choke on nothing at this and clutched the bed sheets. Joey laughed loudly at his reaction, it was priceless. After regaining his composure Riff Raff stared at Joey coldly, a look he had mastered at a young age. "What?" she said.  
"You have a twisted sense of humour." He said. Joey shrugged.  
"I'm sure yours and your sister's is no different." A pause from Riff then a nod, after all, Riff Raff and Magenta had found amusement in hurting Frank's creation. Riff Raff then stood up. "Where are you going?" Joey asked, standing up also.  
"I just thought I'd let you get changed and then I'll take you to your Furter boy." He said. Joey smiled and nodded.  
"Thanks... ur..." She said and frowned. "I'm not quite sure what to call you." Riff Raff also frowned.  
"I don't think you should call me dad or father or anything in that sort of manner as it is disrespectful to the man who brought you up." Joey rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. Sure she didn't particularly like her "Dad" but Riff Raff was right about it being disrespectful to call Riff dad. "So I suppose it will have to be Riff Raff."  
"How about Riff?" Joey asked. Riff was short and sweet, a nickname was more personal as well. "Is that okay by you?" Riff Raff thought about it for a second before smiling sweetly at Joey and nodded.  
"Riff's great." He said. Joey beamed a smiled and nodded.  
"Okay, thanks, Riff." She said.  
"I'll meet you outside of the room."

Joey smiled softly to herself as she watched Riff Raff leave the room, shutting the door behind him. Yep, she was pretty sure she liked him, just liked him right now. He seemed easy to stir up, to tease if you will, and she loved that in people. She looked at the pile of clothes besides her. Picking up the long black coat she nodded in approval, deciding it was her taste and looked like it would fit perfectly. Placing it back down and picking up the dress to look at it she gasped a little but held most of it back. It was beautiful. A black strapless dress, quite short but still classy, just above her knee, all the material flowed nicely. The dress looked like it would be just a little too big but perfect around the breasts. All this would look great with her black boots that went just bellow the knee. Luckily, she wore them today. Joey got changed then neatened up her hair with her fingers. Admiring her appearance she came to a pause thinking about something... she decided to ask Riff Raff.

Joey went outside the room and found Riff Raff leaning against the opposite wall. He stood up properly and twitched a smile at Joey.  
"I knew that dress would suit you," He said, "You have Magenta's complexion."

"Yeah about that..." Joey said, looking from the floor, to the wall and then to the roof, procrastinating what she wanted to say. "Do I look exactly like one of your parents?" She asked. Riff Raff frowned and cocked his head.  
"Excuse me?" He said, shocked by the question.  
"You know... 'Cause you and Magenta are brother and sister so the right mixture of your genes could mean I look exactly like your mother or father." Riff Raff considered this for a moment then half shook and half nodded his head.  
"I can see how that's possible but no, if anything you just look like another sister of mine." Joey mimed an 'Oh' and nodded. "But due to the big age gap we both know that is improbable so you look like my child." She then smiled and nodded.  
"It would be freaky if I looked like one of your parents..." She said, Riff Raff laughed and nodded.  
"Very." He said.

Riff Raff then started walking and gestured over his shoulder for Joey to follow him. They went left down a hall, then right, into an elevator up a story, left then Riff paused at the next left. Joey went to keep walking but stopped to see what he was looking at. Magenta was down the hall dusting a marble... or what looked like Earth marble... statue with a brown feather duster. Riff Raff sighed lovingly at the sight of his beautiful sister.  
"I don't know whether it's because Frank N. Furter is here or she's just nervous but she never cleans at home like she is now." Joey looked up at Riff then back at Magenta. She then started walking towards Magenta, Riff followed for a few reasons.

Joey knew Magenta had loved her when she was born, she obviously still did to save Joey like she did, and Joey had hugged Riff Raff so she was going to hug Magenta too. When Joey reached Magenta she grasped her hands together behind her back and cleared her throat to get Magenta's attention. Magenta slowly turned around and was rather shocked to see Joey standing there, she looked up to watch Riff Raff walk behind Joey then looked back at Joey.  
"Umm... Hi." Joey said nervously. Magenta looked at Riff Raff suspiciously who just shrugged and nodded to Joey. Magenta looked back at Joey and half waved at her. "Well, I hope you don't mind, I don't think you'll mind so..." Joey slowly outstretched her arms and hugged Magenta. Magenta, like Riff was, was taken aback at first but, sooner then Riff, she smiled and hugged Joey back. Riff Raff couldn't even try to hold back the smile on his gaunt face, it was really nice for him to see Magenta so happy holding their child. When they let go of one another Joey smiled at Magenta and said.  
"Thanks for saving Tom and I back there. I wasn't ready to die." Magenta just smiled back and brushing a stray blonde hair out of Joey's face she said  
"It vas nothing, family means the vorld to me." Joey looked back at Riff Raff and nodded and laughed, thinking how much a certain family member meant to her. "You look so much like Riff Raff." Magenta couldn't help but saying.  
"Excuse me," Riff Raff made his voice heard as he stepped towards the two girls, "She looks more like you. Look at those eyes." He gestured slightly with his hand at Joey's face. Magenta just turned her smile into a subtle one and rolled her eyes that, as Riff Raff had just pointed out, Joey had inherited.  
"Vhatever you say Riff..." She sighed.  
"Well, sorry my most beautiful sister but we must be going. I am taking young Joey here to Prince Tom's room before we prepare them for The Time Warp." Magenta shut her eyes and nodded. She and Riff loved the Time Warp, it gave off a wonderful feeling.  
"What's the Time Warp?" Joey asked. She saw Riff Raff and Magenta smile at each other quite evilly and regretted asking.  
"You'll see." Riff Raff said and guided Joey towards the direction they had come from. 

"Riff Raff!" Magenta's voice came just after Joey and Riff had started walking, both of them turned around. Magenta outstretched an arm towards Riff and smiled. Riff Raff tilted his head, smiled back and, outstretching an arm, walked back towards his sister. When their fingertips met they raised their arms against each other's until they reached the elbow, paused for a second before coming back down. As their finger tips parted Riff Raff quickly grabbed hold of his sister's hand and kissed it softly making her smile at him lovingly. Joey stood there with a raised eyebrow.  
"If you don't mind me asking," Joey's interruption caused both siblings to snap out of their dream world and look over at the sixteen-year-old girl. "What the _hell_ was that?" She raised her voice. Magenta and Riff Raff looked back at one another, at the floor then frowned.  
"Ve usually do it vith two arms..." Magenta said, fumbling around for an explanation, as neither sibling really understood their little sign.  
"It's sort of our thing..." Riff added, "A specia-" Joey cut him off.  
"Oh, I get it!" She had said, nodding knowingly. "Elbow sex." Riff Raff and Magenta looked at each other in shock quickly then over to Joey.  
"What?!" They exclaimed in unison.  
"You know," Joey said, shrugging. "Elbow sex. Your both a little... lets say _'in the mood'_ but you cant do _it_ in public and because your siblings you don't like to do other things related to that particular act in public like... second base over the sweater so instead you have this elbow sex… and by the look you had on your faces it works for you pretty damn good. Yep, elbow sex."  
"It's not like that at all!" Riff Raff said.  
"Elbow sex."  
"Ve've done that since ve vere children." Magenta tried.  
"It's elbow sex." Joey said nodding, ignoring the other two completely. She then started walking up the hallway without Riff Raff. "Come on elbow sex boy!" She called out, "I want to see Tommy boy, you two can have elbow sex later!" They both watched Joey walked off for a good thirty seconds before Riff Raff decided he better go after her. After all, she didn't know where she was going.  
"She's definitely your daughter," he said. "Stubborn as an Earth mule, just like you." Then he went running after Joey and just missed Magenta's scoff.  
"You're the stubborn one!" She yelled after him, "She gets it from you!"


	16. The Chapter Without A Name… Depressing…

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!******

Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. It really encourages me. I didn't have to time to edit this chapter much but I want to put it up. If things go to speed there will be… 3 or 4 more chapters… Then I'll either have a small break or go straight on to the sequel…. Depends of reviews (XD) **_**Okay, there is going to be an authors note at the end of this chapter because I feel it is necessary for this chapter. So I'd appreciate it if you read it. **_**R and R!**

As they walked down the hallway to Tom's room Joey couldn't help but wonder how much time had passed and what Brad, Janet, Steph and Chris were doing.

"Riff?" Joey said in a soft voice.  
"Yes?" He replied.  
"Will we be able to visit Steph and Chris and Brad and Janet all the time, can they come to Transsexual?" She asked. Riff Raff stopped moving and shut his eyes with a sigh. Joey stopped a few paces in front of him and turned around to look at him.  
"I'm sorry, Joey." He said, looking in her eyes, hoping she wouldn't be too distraught. "Trips to Earth cost way too much money. You can really only ever go if you have a mission."  
"You and Magenta went when she was pregnant."  
"I accepted a mission to Earth and we wandered off from the group. We had to call them to come get us as they left thinking we were goners and I said we got lost. Cost us a fair amount to pay for some of the return flight."  
"Oh." Joey said, frowned and looked to the ground, trying not to show her sadness. Brad and Janet had always been nice to her and they had been even better, like parents, over the time they were on the run and the other two were just the only two Earthlings that ever got her and Tom. Towards the end Joey even started to consider staying in Denton. "That's… That's okay…" She said. Riff Raff sighed again. With a finger, he lifted Joey's chin so she was looking at him.  
"Joey." He said softly, "I know it's hard but… look, you said they were like you family. You've still got Tom and Frank, that's _something_, Magenta and I will always be there for you if you need us and Perry and Kimi will be friends with anyone… Well, _Perry_ will be friends with anyone, Kimi will sleep with anyone." He said, rolling his eyes. That comment made Joey laugh, which, incidentally, made Riff Raff smile.  
"I guess Frank and Kimi get along then?" Joey said.  
"_Exceedingly_." Joey laughed again. "There are thousands of people who will love to be your friend, or more, but you're practically an Earthling in mind so you'll stick with just the one." Joey smiled at him and nodded. "Are you okay now?" He asked. She nodded. "Good." He said. Joey laughed and shook her head out of what appeared to be nothing.  
"We're both not capable of taking care of a child, my ass!" She scoffed, "That was pretty good." Riff shrugged.  
"I did what I would have done to my sister when she was your age." He said.  
"Ooh yeah…" Joey said, "I wouldn't have wanted you to do things you did to your sister…. Ew." Riff Raff scoffed.  
"Is that all you think of when you look at us?" He asked, not seriously.  
"Pretty much." Joey said and shrugged. Riff Raff just shook his head.  
"Come on." He said and continued down the hall, Joey followed smiling.  
"Though I wouldn't mind trying elbow sex one day, since you're sooo _sure _it's innocent." She said, teasing him.  
"Excuse me Joey, elbow sex with you?" He said, "I think that's highly inappropriate." He joked too, Joey half laughed.  
"Yeah," she said, "But I would say the same thing about sleeping with your sister." Riff Raff just laughed a little and continued walking down the hallway, Joey soon followed.

Tom was sitting on the bed reading a tourist magazine, like the one he had read in the first hotel the stayed at, when the door opened and Joey and Riff Raff came in.  
"Joey!" He practically yelled and ran up and hugged her. Joey couldn't help but laugh at Tom as she hugged him back. Riff Raff scowled a little and looked over to the wall on his right. Tom stopped hugging Joey and raised an eyebrow at Riff Raff, Joey also looked the man up and down.  
"Don't worry about him." She said, causing both Tom and Riff to look at her. "He's just annoyed because I'm his and your Frank's." Tom and Joey both smiled at Riff who just rolled his eyes. "Oh," She said, "And he's probably craving elbow sex from Magenta."  
"What's elbow sex?" Tom said, now looking between the two Transylvanians with a confused look on his face.  
"It's nothing! It's not even called that!" Riff said quickly, before Joey could speak.  
"I named it," Joey said, "You'll probably see it later, I can't explain." Tom just frowned and nodded. He then shrugged it off and smiled at Joey who grinned back. "Well I must be going." Riff Raff said, walking those two or three steps back to the door and turned to face the kids again. "I'll send some one to come get you when we are ready for the Time Warp."  
"What's the-" Tom started but Joey cut him off.  
"Don't even try, Tommy boy. I did and all I got was a 'you'll see'. If they didn't tell me they wont tell you." She said, Riff Raff nodded. Tom huffed a little and rolled his eyes, another thing that was unexplained to add to his list….  
"I'll leave you two alone now." Riff said, leaving but before he shut the door he said "And by alone, I mean there's a security camera right there.", pointing to the far left hand corner of the roof. Joey, knowing what he meant rolled her eyes. Tom couldn't help but smirk.  
"We'll just be talking... General Riff Raff… sir…" He said, "That's what we usually do when we're alone." Riff Raff stared at Tom for a good minute before nodding and leaving silently.

When Riff left Joey couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
"He's such a freak! They both are!" she exclaimed before collapsing on to Tom's bed. "And he's soo easy to stir up!" Tom smiled and sat down next to the lying down Joey.  
"I take it you like them then?" He said, knowing the answer whether or not Joey told the truth or lied. She smiled and nodded, that was the truth.  
"That's great." He said softly, turning his smile into a sweet one. "Because I did it for you." Joey pouted a bit and lifted herself up so her legs were crossed to her right.  
"Well," She said, sounding half there half not. "I could repay you if you want me too…" She said and did a very awkward smile that Tom had never seen before… but he thought he understood… but still found himself responding in a question.  
"Wh-whatever do y-you mean?" He stuttered, frowning a bit at Joey.  
"Well," She said, moving a little closer to Tom. "You don't really think he'd have someone looking at the monitors… that would be rude for everyone." Joey smiled one very similar to one Magenta often gives to Riff Raff, which made the colour completely drain from Tom's face.  
"Well…. If you want to return a favour…?" He said.  
"If you want me to return you a favour…?" Joey added, just as nervous and scared as Tom now.  
"S-Sure." He stuttered. Joey smiled a more sweet and slightly innocent one.  
"Great." She whispered. A pause. "Tom," she said, "I want you to know that this is because I love you."  
"I think I love you more." He whispered. They both smiled softly and looked at each other for what felt like a short time but it was actually quite some time.

**Author's Note:**** Okay, before I get reviews like "they're too young" or something I thought I'd clear up how things are looking in my mind. Okay, because were all from different places, I don't know where its like everywhere else but where I am it is legal to do……. Excuse my prudeness…. At sixteen, which is Joey's age. Tom's the prince of Transsexual, I am not allowing him to reach his eighteenth birthday being a virgin! It's disrespectful to his heritage and quite frankly, Joey does what she wants, despite opinions and rules. One more thing, they're in love. Thanks for listening and please, review!**


	17. Awkward Conversations

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!******

Author's Note: **I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you agreed with what I did with the characters. Anywhoo, enjoy this chapter! Um…. three more chapters after this one I think…. **

Joey and Tom laid in the king size bed next to each other, both panting.  
"Wow." Tom whispered.  
"Yeah." Joey said just as quiet.  
"I mean WOW!" Tom said louder.  
"Yeah!" Joey said laughing. A little silence followed as Tom slowly looked over to Joey and then sat upright.  
"Want to do it again?" He asked excitedly.  
"Tom, no!" Joey said, giving him a playful push, making him lie down again. "Geese, you _are_ Frank's son." She shook her head. "I would love to but we don't know when they'll come get us…. Later tonight though?" She suggested, just as excitedly as he had earlier. He nodded in agreement. Just then the door opened.

Joey squealed and pulled the blanket up to her throat. Tom couldn't help but laugh a little at the fact that Joey, of all people, squealed.  
"EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!!" She yelled. Tom felt like saying 'Geese you _are_ Riff Raff's daughter.' But decided not to as she would bite his head off. Getting serious he looked over to the door, scared of who it could be. There was a little laugh.  
"You're lucky it was me and not the general." Perry said, leaning on the doorframe. Tom and Joey both sighed in relief. "If it was Prince Frank on the other hand, he'd be applauding you. I don't think Magenta would care either way." Perry mused to himself.  
"Wait." Joey said, "You know I'm theres?" she asked.  
"Yeah," Perry said. "The General and his sister told us a few minutes ago. Saying it was better off we found out from then by some rumour. Lots of people were disgusted but Imogen and I were kind of expecting it. Plus, who are we to judge them anyway?" Joey nodded.  
"Um… sorry to interrupt your little conversation…" Tom said. "But were _kind of_ naked here!"  
"Oh, sorry." Perry said, he walked in and put some clothes on the bed along with a small makeup kit. "Prince Tom, you are not expected to wear any of this but it would please Transsexual if you did on your first time there. I will be waiting outside when you are both clothed." He said, bowed and left the room.

As soon as he left Joey jumped out of bed and got changed very quickly. Tom on the other hand put on his underwear then went to investigate the pile of clothes. It was sort of what Frank was wearing when they first met him. Corset, fishnets, heals, gloves and makeup. Surprisingly, Tom found these clothes tempting.  
"Joey…?" He said.  
"Mmm?" Was her answer as she came, grabbed the makeup kit and started to reapply her makeup.  
"Would you think any less of me if I were to wear the corset, gloves and heals? With my jeans that is." Joey looked up to him and smiled.  
"No." she said, a little too happy. "That would actually be pretty cool!" Tom smiled back at her and nodded.

-

Riff Raff opened the door to Frank's room swiftly, causing it to bang into the wall. Frank jumped at the sudden noise then slowly started to glare at his old handyman.  
"Come on." Riff Raff said, not even looking at Frank but at a painting on the wall behind him.  
"Why?" Frank asked slowly as he would never trust Riff Raff with a single thing again.  
"You're needed." Another quick answer, he didn't want to deal with Frank.  
"Why?"  
"Because." Riff said, starting to raise his voice.  
"That's not a good enough answer!" Frank almost yelled and crossed his arms.  
"Fine!" Riff Raff yelled, "Stay here why the rest of us do the Time Warp and the travel time passes in speed of the song while you sit here for 2 weeks, wondering where we all are." Frank thought about this for a moment, while Riff Raff impatiently tapped his foot, the sighed in annoyance but got up and followed Riff Raff out of the room. Riff Raff always stayed a step or two ahead of Frank.

"Wait." Frank said as they walked. "You said two weeks?"  
"Yes." Riff said in a bored tone.  
"I thought it took a month to get from Earth to Transsexual."  
"Well about ten years ago, when we swapped the real Oakley Court for this ship using the sonic transducer, they found a way to double the speed that the jets can fire at."  
"Oh." Frank said. Riff Raff said nothing and there was a silence for the next twenty-five paces, the only sound being their heals clicking on the floor, before Riff Raff said.  
"You can get Sonic Transducer arm bands now too. Just press a button and you're at Furter Castle. Only works around the planet, can't travel from one planet to another with it."

"What?" Frank said in disbelief. "The Sonic Transducer was as small as we could make it, how did they do that."  
"A new chemical found on Trisexual, heomochlyl, has the same properties as five of the chemicals we used, making them obsolete in the machine. With their absence it can be made a lot smaller." They were nearing the ballroom ones.  
"When did that happen?"  
"Truthfully?"  
"Yes." Frank said as Riff opened the door for the ballroom for them and walked though.  
"I don't know." Riff said and followed Frank through.  
"Sounds like we're both behind the times." Frank said, smiling.  
"Yeah…" Riff said with a slight laugh.

The two of them noticed Magenta smiling at them like she had a good secret.  
"What?" Frank said, frowning at her.  
"Vhat are you two getting along about?" She said, broadening her smile. It was of great amusement to her to see Riff and Frank getting along civilly. Both Riff Raff and Frank were silent as they tried to find a way to answer. They looked at each other briefly before Frank turned to face Magenta, pointed at Riff and yelled.  
"We're agreeing about how ugly he is!" An example of a really bad cover up.   
"What?" Riff Raff yelled.  
"It's true, Magenta!"  
"I'm not ugly!"  
"Yes you are! You look like… fifty years old." Riff Raff started to glare at Frank and Magenta let out a small laugh.  
"I am fifty." He said in a low voice.  
"Really?" Frank said in disbelief.  
"Exactly fifty."  
"But that means I'm fifty too!" He said, sounding like he had just found at the worst possible news, which obviously made Riff Raff smile.  
"Yes." Riff Raff said, quite evilly.  
"And that makes Magenta forty-eight… wow." He looked over to Magenta, then back at Riff. "At least the two of us don't look our age!" He said. Magenta couldn't help but smile.  
"Thankyou, Frank." She said. Frank smiled and winked at her.  
"Magenta!" Riff said. She rolled her eyes.  
"It vas a compliment, Riff. You should say thankyou vhen someone compliments you!" Magenta said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice. Riff Raff rolled his eyes.  
"I guess you're right…" He mumbled. "Sort of."  
"Vell ve don't have all day for you two to sit here arguing. Ve have a strict schedule set up by the Queen." Magenta said, walking over to a few seats and sitting down. Both Riff Raff and Frank silently sighed and walked over to join Magenta.

-

"Ooh, Tom, you look to die for!" Joey said, as she looked at Tom in his new clothes. He really looked like Frank now, especially after he agreed to let Joey put on a little eyeliner. Tom smiled at Joey.  
"Thanks, Joey." He said, causing Joey to smile back at him. Joey looked Tom up and down one last time then practically came running over to him and they hugged.  
"I think we have to go now." She said, nodding over to the door. Tom nodded.

Perry grew a smile when he saw Tom.  
"Now you look like a true prince of Transsexual." He said, nodding. Tom smiled at him too. "Well I better take you two to the ballroom now. Frank is probably already in there." The duo nodded and off the three of them went.

They got to the ballroom to see Riff Raff and Frank arguing over what one could presume to be nothing and Magenta looking the other way, obviously bored with the situation. Perry walked across the room to join the rest of the Transylvanians waiting in formation on the dance floor.  
"What do you think they're arguing about?" Joey asked, though she didn't really care.  
"Something stupid, most likely." He said. "It _is_ Frank, after all." Joey nodded as they watched the fight for a bit before Joey got annoyed and yelled,  
"Will both of you shut up!" Both Riff Raff and Frank stopped, shocked to hear Joey's voice and turned around to face her and Tom, Magenta did too. A smile, similar to Magenta's one earlier began to form on Franks lips, which made both Tom and Joey nervous and Riff Raff and Magenta to both raise an eyebrow at Frank. Frank then turned to Magenta and whispered something in her ear.  
"Oh, really?" Magenta said, amused, as she formed the same smile, looking at the kids. The kids shared a look, knowing what Frank probably said. He said, and they didn't believe him at the time, he had a sixth sense to be able to tell if people are virgins or not. Riff Raff frowned.  
"What?" He asked. Frank, not taking his eyes off the kids at all simply said,  
"They've done it." A cold shiver went through both Tom and Joey as Riff Raff slowly looked at them. Though all the Transylvanians were talking, the whole room felt silent to Joey and Tom as the three adults looked at them.  
"What?" Riff Raff managed to spit out after a few minutes.  
"Not long ago either." Frank said.  
"How nice for them." Magenta said, cocking her head slightly as she looked at them.  
"Oookkaayy." Joey said, outstretching the word as she took a step forward. "Before I find myself completely embarrassed, why don't we get on with it hmm? The Time Warp, can we finally find out what that is?"  
"Yeah." Tom said, "That's a more comfortable conversation." Magenta and Frank looked at each other and smiled for a second before turning and nodding while Riff Raff really did nothing besides turning to look at the group of Transylvanians on the other side of the room.  
"Vell…" Magenta said, trying to find the right wording. "Ve use it vhen ve have to travel long distances, or at parties for fun." She said. She then gave Riff a slight nudge begging him to take over. She didn't really know the technicals about it, only that it was fun. He slowly looked over to Joey and Tom.  
"It does almost what it's name depicts. It helps us warp through time, or at least makes time go past at an extraordinary speed. We can make the two weeks of this travel pass in a mere five minutes or so." Joey and Tom nodded, listening intently, both being science majors they found this intriguing.  
"Okay, so we know what it does." Tom said, "But how does it do it, how does it work?"  
"It's a dance." Frank said, smiling a little. Just then a clock began to chime. _Bang, Bang._  
"A dance?" Joey scoffed _Bang, Bang_. "I highly doubt that." _Bang, Bang_. Magenta and Riff looked over to each other, both smiling sinisterly. _Bang!_ Music started play out of nowhere as Riff Raff made his way into the middle of the room.

"It's astounding…"


	18. The Time Warp

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror ****related,**** its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's:)**

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it's been a while guys. TOTALLY forgot… Hell… I even forgot I was ****suppose**** to have writers block. ****Lol**** Anyway enjoy because only around two more chapters. It saddens me to say that but alas, sigh, it's true. Anyway enjoy and review! By the way, didn't have time to edit so… excuse any mistakes.**

"It's astounding." Riff Raff's unique voice sang as he walked around the room, mainly holding his attention towards the two youngest Transylvanians. "Time is fleeting, madness takes it's toll." His singing worked perfectly with the music that seemed to come out of nowhere. "But listen closely."  
"Not for very much longer!" The sound of the maid's voice coming from right behind them made Joey and Tom jump, not knowing that she had snuck up behind them. Frank was in the same spot, smirking whilst all the Transylvanian agents were moving to the music.  
"I've got to keep control… I REMEMBER," Joey and Tom jumped again when the ex-handyman yelled at the top of his lungs and paraded around the room. "DOING THE TIMEWARP DRINKING, THOSE MOMENTS WHEN, THE BLACKNESS WOULD HIT ME!" Now Riff Raff and Magenta were running towards each other and together yelled.  
"AND THE VOID WOULD BE CALLING!" The met each other at their elbows and then ran towards the group.  
"You see that?" Joey whispered to Tom. Tom nodded silently. "That's elbow sex."  
"Oh!" He whispered back and nodded slightly. He furrowed his brow, finding as weird as Joey originally had.  
"LETS DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!" The group of Transylvanians sang whilst dancing wondrously. Frank also made his way to the centre of the group where Riff Raff and Magenta were. "LETS DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!" The music paused as Frank cleared his throat as if to make a speech. In his British accent he said  
"It's just a jump to the left." The music continued and all the Transylvanians did so.  
"And then a step to the right." They all sung. Joey and Toms eyes widened as they watched the strange dance in awe and surprise. Again Frank spoke.  
"With your hands on your hips."  
"You bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!" The two teenagers slowly began to see how wonderful this dance was and found themselves fighting the urge to join in. "LETS DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!" the Transylvanians jumped in unison again. "LETS DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!" This time it was Magenta's turn to parade around the room as she sung.  
"It's so dreamy." Her deep voice began. "Oh fantasy free me! So you can't see me. No, not at all." She was right next to the kids, just as she was before and so was Riff Raff as he followed her. "In another dimension vith voyeuristic attention." Frank was still within the group of Trannies with his arms folded, watching with a look of sheer amusement on his face. "Vell secluded, I see all!" Riff Raff had a subtle smile on his face as he watched, with love, his sister sing. How many times had all the Transylvanians been through this song and dance yet still found it absolutely wonderful? It was but one of the many magics of the Transylvanian race.  
"With a bit of a mind flip." Riff Raff sung again.  
"You're into the time slip!" Magenta followed a lot more dramatic and enthusiastic then Riff Raff though you could tell that he too was loving every moment of this.  
"And nothing, can ever be the same."  
"You're spaced out on sensation!"  
"LIKE YOU'RE UNDER SEDATION!" He yelled in that powerful voice again. Tom jumped, being caught of guard, and Joey choked down a scream so it came out more of a little squeak but they both followed this by grinning at each other.  
"LETS DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!" The whole group sung again while Riff Raff and Magenta once again made their way back to the middle of the group. This time they were followed by a very enthusiastic Joey and Tom who practically ran to join in.  
"It's just a jump to the left." Frank called out again and once again everyone followed the order.  
"And then a step to the right!"  
"With your hands on your hips."  
"You bring your knees in tight." Neither Joey and Tom had ever had the feeling of such enjoyment, such a rush as they did right now, doing this dance with their own people. "But it's the pelvic thrust." Joey was enjoying this so much that not even one dirty thought ran through her mind at this dance move. "That really drives you insane!"  
"LETS DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN! LETS DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!" Doing the final dance move everyone in the room fell over with exhaustion .

Slowly Joey sat up on her hands and looked around the room. "Wow." She sighed. Everyone also sat up and looked at her. "THAT WAS COOL!" She yelled.  
"TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Tom yelled back. Frank laughed at the duo and Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged a smile.  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Riff Raff said as he very slowly got up. In his older years it took longer to recover from the Time Warp then it use to. "Because in a few minutes we will land and then follows the tedious task of meeting the Queen." He said, brushing his clothes off a little then turning to help Magenta off the ground.  
"It's not tedious!" Frank almost yelled as he got off the ground and stamped his heel in objection. Riff Raff slowly turned around to face Frank. Joey and Tom looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They knew Riff Raff and Frank didn't get along but they seemed to be fighting every five minutes or so.  
"Oh?" Riff Raff said in a very bemused and menacing tone. "Then why did you not ring her once while we stayed on Earth some eighteen years ago?" Franks brow furrowed as he paused for a minute.  
"That's different!" He whined.  
"How?" Riff Raff answered almost instantly. All the Transylvanians were looking from Riff Raff to Frank and back, waiting for Frank to answer.  
"Because… I… I was busy!"  
"Busy?" Riff scoffed and took a quick glance over to Magenta. "Busy doing what?"  
"With… with… making Rocky!" Frank was still using that whiny tone.  
"Making Rocky?!" Riff Raff asked and laughed. "You made Rocky? I-"  
"Okay, I think that's enough." Magenta interrupted.  
"No!" Joey said, "I'm enjoying this now. Let them continue"  
"It is slightly amusing…" Tom said, "In a disturbed kind of way only Joey would like." Joey smiled and nodded.  
"Can someone get me some popcorn?"  
"Joey!" Magenta hissed. "Riff Raff, go land this thing before ve crash into something." Riff Raff rolled his eyes but nodded and walked out of the room.  
"Aw!" Joey sigh as all the Transylvanians got up to return to their posts too. "That was getting interesting." Tom laughed as Frank rolled his eyes and turned his back on them. Magenta sighed at everyone's behavior and went to join Riff Raff.


	19. Meeting With The Queen And Other Affairs

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!**

Author's Note:** Second last chapter! NO! I DON'T WANT IT TO END! sigh Anyway, enjoy and please review... Too sad to make a proper A/N.**

The clicks of the heals on the floor of the great Furter castle were echoing unbearably as Tom, Joey, Frank, Riff Raff and Magenta made their way to the throne room where the Queen waited. Riff Raff was always two steps ahead of the group while an annoyed Frank dragged behind, not wanting to be here, not wanting to rule. Joey and Tom both looked around, absorbing the rich surroundings and watching the strangely wonderful people as they walked past, holding each others hand, Magenta just walked with a straight face.  
"Do you really think I should be here?" Joey asked nervously, looking up to Magenta. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by the surroundings and felt as if her presence wasn't needed, if not just got in the way.  
"Vhy shouldn't you be?" Magenta asked. Tom nodded and squeezed Joey's hand. Joey smiled at Tom the shrugged sadly.  
"I don't know, I feel it's unnecessary for me to come. Maybe I should go and wait at the castley-ship thing." Magenta smiled subtly at the young girl and opened her mouth to speak when a voice from the front spoke.  
"Nonsense Joey," Riff Raff said, not looking back. "You're obviously involved deeply with Prince Tom-"  
"Just Tom." Tom interrupted. There was a small groan from Riff Raff.  
"Tom, sorry," Riff Raff continued, "So if that's not a reason for you to be involved in what happens to Tom and his fathers life then I don't know what is."  
"Plus," The voice came from behind this time. "My mother will like you, you're hot."  
"Frank!" Riff Raff hissed. If they weren't in the castle he would have yelled. Joey just laughed and blushed and Tom rolled his eyes, pulling Joey an inch closer to him.  
"Thanks Frank." Joey giggled, looking back at him and Frank winked with a smile.

It was then that Joey noticed surrounding people staring with wide eyes at Frank, gawking at Tom or whispering to their colleague or friend about them, Joey smirked and shook her head. Stupid Transylvanians getting worked up about having their Prince, along with a new one, back when neither one of them wanted to rule.

Once they stopped at a large pair of medieval looking double oak doors a man sitting at a small desk did nothing to acknowledge the group but continued scribbling in a book.  
"Have you been asked here by the Queen?" He asked the General, again not looking up and with a very flat voice. He looked very youthful, about twenty.  
"No." The General reply just as flat but that was to be expected from him. "But she will want to see us." Again the boy did not look up.  
"Fine!" He snapped, turning a page in his book. "I will need your names. I need to keep a record of who comes in here." Riff turned around and raised an eyebrow at Magenta who shook who head at him. Joey guessed that Riff must have usually just been let in so this was annoying to those two. If the boy looked up he would have seen Frank too, then he would have let them in straight away. Riff Raff turned back to the boy and listed the names anyway.  
"General Riff Raff," He began, "My sister Magenta, Joey..." He turned to Joey.  
"Hall." She said, he smiled and nodded.  
"Hall," He repeated, "Tom... Majors?" He turned around to look at Tom who nodded. "And Frank N. Furter." At that name the boy shot up and gaped at Frank who smiled at the boy in a pleased way.  
"How do you do?" He said in his seductive voice. "Be a delight and enough of this formal business and let us in." The boy, still gaping nodded and let the group pass.

When they entered the room there was a rather large woman with thick black curly hair to her shoulders and looks that only the old Hollywood stars possessed. She was sitting on a throne three times larger then your average throne and just as much more encrusted with wonderful looking jewels, found only in Transsexual.

Riff Raff and Magenta kneeled down once they neared the throne, Tom followed suit, Frank and Joey didn't, of course Frank didn't have to.  
"What are you doing?" Tom whispered to Joey. "You're suppose to bow!" Joey scoffed.  
"I grew up on Earth, she's not my Queen!" The Queen appeared to hear her as she was staring right at Joey with a great glare.  
"Riff Raff." Her strong, firm but feminine voice came fiercely, she still did not take her eyes off Joey. "Who is this girl?" Riff Raff slowly got up and glanced at Joey then looked back to the Queens.  
"She's my... our... She's Magenta's and my daughter, Joey, your highness." The Queens eyes widen as she looked at Riff Raff with disgust then glanced back at Joey.  
"I should have known!" She scoffed, "Rude, disrespectful and a bit strange looking. She's you all over."  
"That's not fair, Mother!" Frank said, "She's a gorgeous woman!" Again the Queen's eyes widened as she looked at Frank.  
"Frankie?" she whispered, "Frankie?" Louder. He nodded and smiled. "MY BOY!" The Queen squealed. "You've come back to me!" Frank laughed and nodded.  
"And I brought my son." Her eyes flicked over to Tom and the already wide smile widened as she bared her yellow teeth.  
"This is Tom, the boy you spoke of?" Riff Raff nodded at her.  
"Oh this is great!" She squealed. "My boys are home and now I can pass knowing the throne will remain to the Furter family." An awkward silence followed that sentence as the group of five exchanged looks.

"There's a problem there Mother." Frank said in a quite voice, showing a slight fear for his Mother. Her smiled faded as she looked over to her newly revived son. "I don't want to be King. I'm quite happy being the carefree, irresistible and loose Prince, you must understand what I'm saying." Everyone looked at the Queen, waiting for her response. She smiled sadly and nodded.  
"I understand, Frankie, my boy. Being the next inline is always so much more fun then ruling."  
"I'd prefer to rule." Joey muttered and Riff Raff nodded at her. Frank smiled at his rather large mother.  
"Thanks, Mummy." He muttered. Joey and Tom covered up laughs that were coming out of their throats.  
"It's quite alright my son." She said, "Tom can just rule once he turns eighteen."  
"No!" Joey yelled. The Queen looked over at her, with everyone else, and her eyes narrowed.  
"I beg your pardon?!" She almost yelled.  
"Tom doesn't want to rule." Joey said. "He was brought up on Earth as a normal _Earthling_ child. You can't force him to rule, your highness." A silence for a moment as everyone stared at Joey. The Queen went to speak but cut off by Tom.  
"No." He muttered. "I like this place. I'll become king."  
"What?" Joey whispered.  
"Yeah, I think I can do it, but not alone." He looked at Joey and smiled, taking her hand in his. "I'll do it if you help me Joey." His voice was calm and soft. Joey's brow furrowed as she looked into the prince's eyes.  
"What are you saying, Tom?" She asked just as soft as him. Tom smiled sweetly and laughed a little, very quietly.  
"I want you to be my Queen." Joey stopped breathing as her world stood still. She didn't even hear the gasp that came from Magenta or the look that Riff Raff and Frank exchanged. Nor did she see Magenta grasp tightly to Riff's hand in anticipation and excitement or the Queen grab hold of her throne and lean forward, not looking as she agreed with the idea. All Joey did was stare into Tom's wonderfully hazel eyes, searching every inch of them before a smile crept onto her face.  
"I would love to be your Queen." She said with a laugh. "Nothing would make me happier." Tom laughed and hugged Joey as hard as he could for as long as he could and at the same time they held each other in a kiss. Magenta let out a sigh of relief and hugged Riff Raff, glad her daughter had said yes. Frank walked over to Riff Raff and Magenta and after they finished embracing spoke to them.  
"Looks like we're going to be family." He said with a tone of disgust. Riff Raff nodded coldly. "Why don't we try to get along, for them?" Riff Raff looked at Magenta then the faint sign of a smile crept onto his face as he nodded.  
"Sure." He said.

"I have a condition of my own." Joey, who was still in Tom's arms, said. The Queen looked at her silently. "My dear Riff gets a promotion and he will be our guide... helper... whatever you want to call it." Tom smiled and nodded at the Queen. The colour drained out of Riff's face as he glanced over to the Queen, Frank looked over to her too, smiling and folding his arms. The Queen nodded and sighed.  
"Fine." She spoke gesturing away with her paw. "Transylvania needs a Queen anyway and since his blood will be in the family Riff Raff might as well have a high position." Joey and Tom looked at each other, grinned, and kissed again. Riff Raff, himself, smiled and hugged Magenta again.

"General." The Queens voice came again.  
"Yes, my silk stocking." Riff said enthusiastically, bowing.  
"Go take Tom and... your child... pick out an engagement ring."  
"It will be my pleasure, my Queen." He said. Turning to Magenta he said, "Would my darling sister like to come?"  
"Of course." She said, nodding.  
"Hey," Frank whined. "You can't go without me!" Rolling his eyes, Riff Raff lead the way out of the castle and to the finest jewellery shop in the galaxy.


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rocky Horror related, its all Twentieth Century Foxes and The lovely Richard O'Brien's :)!******

Author's Note at the end.

The Queen sat in on the side of her bed in one of her most extravagant low cut, of course, dresses. She was going out with her family in a minute but first she wanted to go through the wedding album. There was a knock at her double doors.  
"Come in. Don't bother to knock!" She said, barely glancing at the door before going back to the photos. A wonderfully made-up Tom in a traditional suit and corset came in.  
"Hello, Joey my beautiful Queen." He said. She looked up and rolled her eyes.  
"You of all people shouldn't have to knock, Tom." She said. He sat down next to her on the bed and kissed her.  
"I know." He said, "But what if you were getting changed?"  
"You would have liked to walk in then!" She said, making him laugh.  
"What are you doing anyway?" He asked, "You're going to be late for your own nineteenth birthday." Joey scoffed.  
"They can wait while I go through the wedding photos." Tom smiled and nodded.  
"I like that one." He said pointing to a photo. This photo showed Tom having a nice conversation with the late Old Queen, Magenta embracing Joey and Riff Raff and Frank _actually_ getting along over a glass of wine each. Joey laughed and nodded.  
"Me too." She said, "I like the way baldie and the Royal slut are getting along." Tom laughed.  
"Also, it's the only good one of the whole family."  
"Almost." Joey muttered.  
"What?"  
"Almost the whole family." Tom raised an eyebrow. "Never mind." Joey muttered, shaking her head. "I think I destroyed some of your brain cells when you fell out of that tree." Thus came an evil look from Tom which triggered that unique grin of Joey's.  
"Come on." He muttered as he got up and walked to the door. "We can't be late."  
"I'll be there in a second Tommy boy." Tom smiled and nodded.  
"I'll meet you out there, Jo." He said. "Don't bother putting anything away, Perry's on cleaning duty later." Joey nodded and blew Tom a kiss before he left the room.

After she had finished going through the photos Joey sighed and placed the album on the bed and walked to the door and opened it. Before walking out Joey looked over to the album.  
"Brad, Janet, Steph, Chris, I wish you could have been here." She sighed again before leaving the room. As she closed that door she finished one story of her life, the story of Joey and Tom the teenaged Earthlings and started the new story of Joey and Tom Furter, the rulers of Transsexual.

_ "I need to break off and find where I do belong, somewhere where I can live the way I want to. You know what I mean?"  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. And Joey, where ever you go, I'll follow."_

**The End**

**  
Author's Note:**** AWW! IT'S OVER! Thus ends my favourite story. I'd like to thank everyone who's read and review, especially Tat and Sab who have kept me going through this whole story, encouraging me. I hope you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. Joey and Tom have a special place in my heart. DON'T PANIC! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**


End file.
